Self-destruction
by Mayu Sato
Summary: DISCONTINUED. TFP: When Starscream is alone in the forest he meets a suicidal girl. She understands him and shows more concern about him than anyone else ever has. Will he let her live, or end her meaningless existence? Set during Starscream's time as a rogue. Now Starscream and Megatron fic, because Megatron is such a big part. Friendship, StarcreamXOC.
1. Self-destruction

**Self-destruction**

Night was falling fast in Nevada, the first stars peeking through the darkening sky. A girl wandered aimlessly in the forest, her eyes glazed over and unseeing as she stumbled over a fallen log. She was a slight thing, her backpack looked as if it weighed more that she did. Long brown hair was tangled, twigs and leaves acting as accessories. The girl's eyes were listless and hollow, close to death, wishing for it. She sighed and collapsed, thin legs curling beneath her. The child stared blankly ahead and she slung her bag off slim shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She didn't allow herself to make any noise other than her ragged breaths.

A mechanical creaking resonated through the woods, making her bristle. The girl struggled to her feet and abandoned her backpack, walking toward the sound. She gasped and recoiled instantly when she saw a robot leaning against a tree for support. The metal being had a strange, suffering beauty. The humanoid machine had long, elegant legs, ending with the most gorgeous heels she'd ever seen. Its torso was slim with prominent hips, but what fascinated the human were immaculate wings. Enchanted by the creature the girl crept closer, trying not to step on twigs or dead vegetation that would rustle. It took a moment for her to realize the foolishness of her actions, but her lips formed words before she could stop them.

"Are you okay?"

Starscream stiffened, but did not open his optics. The voice was so hushed and demure that he thought he was recharging. The mech must really be lonely, to dream of concern. No transformer, Autobot or Decepticon, would ever be worried about him, so logically he must be dreaming. Or delusional, he was certainly malnutritioned enough for it. "H-hello," the timid voice called again, fear and worry laced into it. Starscream groaned and cracked open one optic. The mech looked at the human, curious at first, then disdainful.

"What do you want, _human_?" The last word was spat out as if it was the vilest thing he'd ever had to say. The girl recoiled, clearly afraid, but she did not run or scream. Odd.

Taking small steps she moved closer, amber eyes meeting crimson ones. She gulped and smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. Starscream cocked his helm, intrigued. What was a human doing out in the forest so late at night? Was it night? He glanced up at the darkened sky. The sun was gone and the moon had taken its place, casting silver light rays down onto earth.

"Who are you, human? What are you doing here?"

The girl shuffled her feet, eyes trained on the ground as she whispered something. "Speak up, pathetic organic!" Starscream snapped, growing impatient. He could just kill this insect, one swift kick and it would go out like a light, as the humans said.

"…I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" The girl said, soft voice bleeding with anguish and agony, she truly believe herself to be nothing. Starscream stared at the dirty thing, shocked. He turned his face up to the sky and sighed dreamily.

"Perhaps I am nobody, little pest, though I was once somebody. I was once Starscream, second in command to Megatron. I was a scientist, too, before that. I was intelligent and the fastest seeker on Cyberton." His tone was far off and wistful as he lost himself in a pleasant memory from the past.

The girl didn't know where Cybertron was, but she did know a torn soul when she saw one.

"Starscream, what a beautiful name… I suppose it is only right it would belong to such a beautiful creature."

Starscream smirked, pleased that his striking looks were not only appreciated by his own kind, but by organics as well.

"What of you, little thing, were you once more that nothing?" He asked, surprising himself. Why had he asked such a question? Organics were all nothing for all of their pitiful lives! Starscream shook his helm, internally sighing; he must be more delusional than he'd thought.

"I—I'm Lizzie, and no, I was always nobody." Lizzie bit her lip and swallowed a whimper as tears seared her eyes. "Always nothing, always useless, always pathetic…"

Starscream remained silent, partly because he didn't know what to say, partly because he didn't know if he could speak. This human reminded him of himself. She was convinced of her own utter worthlessness. Starscream abruptly leaned down, his face pressed close to the human's. Lizzie gasped and scrambled back, falling on her rear. She made no further attempt to move or breath, and a tense quiet settled over the forest. Starscream's scarlet optics bore into her, taking in every detail. The girl was young, no more than ten, and her core temperature was lower than it should have been. She was gaunt, her skin translucent and scar marred, blood veins bulging out. Lizzie's heart shaped face and high cheek bones were partially hidden by wild, frizzy hair.

Starscream liked her eyes, liquid gold and soulful, like a darkened window. Lizzie blinked and gazed up at the strange mechanical man. His voice sent shivers up her spine, and she felt pools of blood scrutinizing her every feature. Lizzie's hand reached up without her conscious command and tenderly rested on Starscream's face pate. The metal was warm and soft, not at all like she would have thought. The mech hissed suddenly and drew back, startling the girl. She froze and held her breath again, waiting.

"D-did I hurt you?" she asked timidly. Starscream's optics narrowed and he bared sharp dentals.

"A human like you could never harm the likes of me," he growled low and menacing. Lizzie's muscles tightened in fear, but she forced herself to relax.

"Nor would I ever dream of trying, god of the skies." Flattery got you everywhere. Starscream barked out a harsh laugh.

"Your observation skills are only triumphed by cruel fate. I cannot fly anymore."

She gasped, horrified, "how awful!" the girl exclaimed. "That must be worse than death!" Lizzie didn't know why she spoke so passionately, but the prospect of a creature made for flight and unable to was horrifying.

Starscream chuckled at the human's comment. "Yes, I suppose it is." He said, wings flexing unconsciously. Lizzie smiled sympathetically and climbed to her feet.

"Are you dying, Starscream?"

The seeker's head snapped up and he looked at her oddly. Lizzie giggled, the laughter bubbling past her chapped lips. "I have seen death before, my pretty friends. You have the look I have all the time." She explained, smirking. Starscream's optic ridges shot up, and he shrugged.

"We are all dying," he said simply.

"Yes, but you and I are dying at a more rapid rate than other people—er, aliens?"

Starscream chuckled again, deep and sinister. Lizzie gasped as talons suddenly snatched her from the ground. She was brought up the Decepticon's eyelevel.

"And how do you figure this?"

The girl gulped, "I just… your eyes." She said. "They're so full of pain, Starscream. The pain of abuse and hatred, it's polluted you, I can sense it."

The silver 'bot's expression was blank, so Lizzie continued speaking. "I've seen victims of abuse where I come from. They all have the same haunted resentment in their voices, like we have."

Starscream growled, "You dare compare me to you, a wretched organic?" Lizzie shrugged meekly in his palm.

"I guess so, I like you. I see me in you." She admitted shamefully. Starscream pursed his lips and held the human close to his spark, pondering her words.

"I could kill you," he remarked offhandedly.

"I could kill _myself_. I left my home with that intention." Lizzie deadpanned, nuzzling into the warm metal. Starscream's grip tightened, and the girl hummed, cuddling as far as she could into him.

"It would be slow, painful. I would rip your limbs from their sockets bit by bit, letting you scream in agony. Or perhaps I would simply tear your squishy skin off of your body, making you watch as you blood oozes out." He continued. Lizzie sighed softly, drifting to sleep.

"Mmm, sounds divine, love." She said, eyes falling shut. Starscream smiled, this human was insane as he, and they would get along splendidly. Two hurting souls entangled together, gradually slipping into oblivion because of their own self-destruction.

"_I'm nobody, who are you? Are you nobody too?" Is part of a poem by Emily Dickinson. I do not own anything but Lizzie. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. This is unbetad, so if there are any grammar errors please let me know. I hope you enjoyed this, please review :)_

_Mayu_


	2. Kill Me, Heal Me

**Kill Me, Heal Me**

Starscream stared longingly at the sky above, thin arms lying lax at his sides. The night was warm and it seemed the whole world was drowsy. Crickets hummed softly, their song reaching out to the twinkling stars and crescent moon. The silver and red mech sighed softly, a human habit he'd come to acquire. His thoughts once again tuned to Megatron, his leader, his master, his abuser? No—that pompous old rust bucket was nothing to him! Starscream hugged his knees and rested his cheek on them. A groan drew the seekers attention to the human lazing next to him. Lizzie feebly pushed herself up onto her forearms, staring at Starscream innocently.

He watched her thoughtfully before gesturing to the backpack he'd found during a nighttime stroll.

"Refuel, human." He instructed, and then added, "We have much to do today."

Lizzie obeyed and unzipped the bag, pulling out a granola bar. She nibbled at it slowly, eyes never leaving the mech that had captivated her.

The seeker and his unofficial companion began searching an abandoned mine for energon. Lizzie—being significantly smaller—had been able to delve deeper into a crevasse that Starscream couldn't even fit a servo in. The human managed to pry a sizable chunk out of the rough surface and crawled towards the mouth of the hole. Starscream impatiently waited for her, holding out his palm perpendicular to the wall so she could climb onto it. The girl's body shuddered with gasps and she weakly held out the energon wrapped in her shirt. Starscream scowled and plucked it from Lizzie's grasp, holding the energon with the tips of his talons. It wasn't nearly enough to fuel a sparkling, let alone a full grown mech. The seeker sneered and subspaced it, any energon was good energon.

"Was that all?" he asked, glancing down at the winded human. She nodded and pushed herself into a sitting position, bloody hands folded in her lap. Starscream ran his other servo down his face and sighed warily. Lizzie gazed up at him sadly and sank scrapped fingers into her pink tank top to clean them of dirt before using the digits to rub soothing circles into metal skin.

"I can try again, if you'd like." Lizzie offered. Starscream shook his helm and placed the human on his shoulder.

"No, if you are to remain useful to me I can't work you to death this quickly."

Lizzie gave a breathy laugh and scooted closer to his neck cables, hugging them tightly. Whether it was a sign of affection or a precaution so she wouldn't fall, Starscream didn't know. The seeker exited the cave, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. Just looking at the flier could evoke pity in any Cybertronian. His normally confident strides had turned into a slow, hunched shuffle. His deep, gravelly voice was softer, as if it took all his energy to even speak. Crimson optics were tenebrous, only brightening when something set the skittish seeker off. Long, slim legs would press together and bend when Starscream paused to gasp in breaths from the exhaustion of walking.

Lizzie rested her cheek against warm throat tubes and her amber eyes fluttered shut as she felt energon sluggishly pushing through the cables. The girl tentatively reached up and touched her dampened cheeks, tears? She shrugged uncaringly and snuggled closer, as if trying to burrow into Starscream's frame. Delicate hands shook as she gripped him, whispering something intelligible.

The seeker smiled and absentmindedly patted the shoulder where he'd set Lizzie. They were outside now, and both took in the clean, sharp air. It had taken Starscream a while to grow accustomed to the perfume of woodsy rot, but he now found pleasure in the scent. Life was simple, almost enjoyable; the forest was peaceful, no loud whirling of weapons or deafening explosions of war. Only the light wind that occasionally breathed by, an almost inaudible lullaby carried on it. He and the human were resting in small circular clearing, the grass tickling Starscream's structure. The lithe mech was lying on his back, both servos clasped behind his helm to cushion it. Lizzie was relaxing on her belly over his spark, fingers tracing the Decepticon emblem engraved permanently into Starscream's armor.

The sky was a clear, pale blue with wispy clouds decorating it. A foreign, blazing disk illuminated the world, bathing the pair in pleasant warmth. A content sigh rumbled through Starscream's chassis. It had taken an eternity to become used to this planet's constellations and sun. The sky which had once been so alien was now considered home. Seekers were made to fly, and there was a writhing pain deep in Starscream's spark and wings. But when he looked up at earth's sky, the ache eased slightly. The azure world above seemed to sympathize and tendrils of heat from the sun reached out, caressing him. When the night cycle rolled around diamond stars twinkled and cried with the grounded seeker.

Starscream vented—the equivalent to a sigh—and sat up slightly, careful not to disturb Lizzie. The girl, who had drifted into a light doze, moaned softly and peeled open her eyes, blinking to clear her vision of lingering sleep. The human hummed and delicately pushed herself up, smiling at Starscream. His spark seized when the angelic human turned her gaze to him, a dazzling smile on her lips. She yawned and stretched stiff muscles, back arching like an earth feline.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep." She apologized, collapsing onto him again. Starscream smiled tenderly, but quickly masked his affection with indifference.

"You needed to recharge anyway," he dismissed. Lizzie nodded agreeably and crawled down to Starscream's knee joints. "What are you—ooh." The flier groaned as she began to pull chunks of dirt and rock stuck in his armor. He slumped as the human worked to gently pry the irritating substances from his joints. Lizzie chuckled and slid down his side, curling in-between her friend and the silken grass.

It was past midday now, and Starscream and Lizzie had retreated to the seekers temporary berth. The nest was composed of soft foliage, moss, and lined with an abandoned tent. It was built near a grove of large trees and shrubbery. There was a patch in the makeshift roof that let Starscream star gaze. He reclined against the curving wall of trees and tilted his helm to look at the sky. His spark lurched as a large, grey plane flew over head. The flier was paralyzed as he watched the circling predator. Megatron was looking for him.

It became instantly apparent what he had to do. Starscream waited for the cybertronian warbird to leave and got up to flee Megatron. Lizzie, who had been blissfully unaware of Starscream's terror, stirred. She stood and swayed nervously as the seeker paced around the clearing. Lizzie clambered out of the temptingly comfortable nest and licked her lips.

"W-what's wrong?"

His helm snapped toward her, crimson optics shining with mixed emotions. Starscream swiftly moved to his berth, destroying it.

"He's searching for me; I have to leave, now." He said, walking determinedly west. Lizzie scrambled to catch him, her weak limbs straining to keep up.

"Please, wait!" she cried. Starscream stopped and swiped a talon at her, clutching the human painfully. He ignored her questions and continued on for what seemed like forever. Starscream finally stopped at a black fissure in the earth. The mouth of the abyss was dark and sinister, warning trespassers to stay away.

"Do you still want to come and die slowly with me? In never ending darkness without fresh air or sun?" he demanded, thrusting Lizzie toward the cave. The human gulped and shied away from it. She was quiet for a long moment, pondering.

"Yes."

Starscream did not give her time to say more and descended into a world without light. He paused and cast one last glance at the night sky. Where had the time gone? The forlorn seeker watched the sky; the stars gleamed and then dimmed, as if weeping his departure. Starscream ducked and fled into the impenetrable black. The tunnel went down for miles, so deep that no one could sense him on their radars. He was gone, vanished into thin air. When they were at the end of the cavern Starscream collapsed, engines sputtering and heaving from the journey.

Eternal black with no sky, it was like his worst night terrors. He was safe, though. Lizzie whimpered, tears dampening her face. The seeker took pity on her and his chest plates parted, revealing his purple and red swirling spark. The walls of the secret chamber were scarred and gouged, coated with a grainy substance of some kind. It lit the cave, and Lizzie gasped in awe. Starscream let out a guttural chuckle and the human reached for him. Her fingers brushed against his pulsating spark, sending hot tingles down both their spines. She dared to probe deeper, her whole arm pushing into the solid yet misty life-force. It was not painful, but enjoyable. Lizzie gasped in the thin air as her vision began to blacken at the edges.

Starscream was faring no better, his fear of enclosed spaces making him jittery, using energy he didn't have.

"I'll miss you." The wayward girl said quietly, more to herself then Starscream. He heard and his weakly thumping spark fluttered in its chamber. Tendrils of shining energy reached out, drawing her in farther until she was lost in Starscream. The seeker screeched in pleasure and arched before his sickly thin body clattered to the ground.

_Author's note: Hi all, I got so many (and I've broadened the term so many to include 6) requests for a sequel that I sat down and did it. Took all day and half a night, but I'm finally happy with it. I've reuploaded this a couple times, and I'm sorry, but I kept finding mistakes. Transformers belong to Hasbro, but Lizzie is proudly mine. My good friend dbnoabody helped me edit, so big round of applause for her_. _Please review, it makes me feel loved._


	3. Questions

**Questions **

Soundwave stoically stood before the monitors on the bridge of the Nemesis. The indigo mech's long, slender fingers typed at the console occasionally as he supervised the readings of various things. The silent spy paused and rechecked the data that had just popped up. Soundwave did nothing for a moment, as though considering the new information. He then approached his lord and waited patiently while Megatron discussed something with Knock Out. The warlord turned his scarred face to his Third in Command (TIC) and nodded slightly.

"Yes, what is it Soundwave?" he demanded in his gruff voice, unnatural purple optics narrowed on Soundwave.

A picture of his rogue second flicked across Soundwave's face. Megatron rolled his optics, "yes, Starscream. I presume he had found a new way to be a thorn in my chassis?"

Soundwave inclined his helm and showed a blinking red dot that could signify the seekers deactivating, or offlined, spark. Megatron's lips curled into a cruel smile. "So, the fool has finally offlined." He observed, a chortle rumbling in his engines. The intimidating mech turned and walked down the catwalk, his processor filling with numerous thoughts.

Despite Starscream's traitorous ways, he had been semi-competent. It was difficult to grasp the concept that he would never see the seeker again. Life would be… duller without him. Starscream had always been an irritating mech, but he was more than that. He was… Starscream, the fastest flier on Cybertron and one of the most brilliant minds you'd ever find. The seeker had his faults, many of them. He was egomaniacal, transparent, psychotic, and at some point, he had crossed the fine line between genius and insanity. Perhaps Megatron had helped contribute to the seekers madness. When had necessary discipline morphed in sadistic pleasure? Megatron frowned; he'd not known an existence lacking Starscream. It was almost unheard of, Megatron without Starscream.

The ex-gladiator shook his helm to rid his processor of such thoughts. He didn't need that useless piece of scrap metal. "Soundwave, send Knock Out to retrieve whatever remains of my disloyal lieutenant." Megatron ordered, staring at a data pad and pretending to read it. Soundwave mutely nodded and left. The smaller mech could have simply com-linked the vain medic, but he knew his master needed time to contemplate the developing situation.

Things were beginning to fall apart, first Airachnid, the human task force known as MECH, and now Starscream. Megatron vented and his optics narrowed, how many good soldiers did he have to lose before the end of this war? The mech growled and slammed a clenched servo into a wall, denting it. When the Pit had he began to consider the seeker an asset instead of simply a nuisance? Starscream was _his_, and Megatron abhorred loosing minions; if he was going to win this war any time soon he needed every available rescore. The warlord sneered and slumped in his throne, trying, and failing, to push the seeker out of his thoughts.

No matter how hard he tried, Megatron kept seeing Starscream's immaculate frame and displeased scowl. The flier was rare and exquisite, taller and more slender than any other bot Megatron had ever seen. The mech's servos twitched, aching to feel Starscream's smooth plating and delicate exoskeleton. He roared and flew out of his chair. What was wrong with him? He couldn't possibly be _fond_ of that Pit spawned idiot. Megatron opened a com-link and contacted Knock Out. He waited impatiently, digits tapping the wall rhythmically.

There was a burst of static and finally a reply. "Yes, lord Megatron?"

"Knock Out, I require a full diagnostic immediately." Megatron heard the cherry red mech clear his throat.

"Of course my lord, this wouldn't have anything to do with our beloved commander, would it? If so you might want to get down here… and while I have your audio sensor, would you instruct someone to prepare the medbay for advanced repairs?"

The urge to punish Knock Out was suddenly replaced with uneasy interest. What had Starscream done to himself this time?

He cut the com-link, "Soundwave!" he barked. The spy promptly appeared behind his master. Megatron glanced at him for a moment. Had he been listening outside the bridge this whole time? The warlord dismissed the trivial question. "Knock Out needs the medbay to be prepped, see to it that it gets done, I'm going down to earth." With that he stormed out of the room.

As Megatron flew to the coordinates Knock Out had sent he wondered what awaited him. A few feet yards from the ground he transformed and landed in a crouch. Knock Out waited in front of a cave entrance with a medical kit in tow. "Why have you summoned me, Knock Out?"

The chief medic shuffled his feet and gestured to the gaping fissure. "I detected Starscream's spark down there a few moments ago, but now it has disappeared. I thought you'd want to see what our delightful lieutenant is scheming this time."

"In there?" Megatron asked incredulously. The other mech nodded and his lord's curiosity spiked as he stepped towards the crevasse.

Knock Out smiled, "after you, my lord; age before beauty, as the humans say." Megatron grunted and spared the red mech a harsh glance before hunching over to travel into the cave. The sports car followed, his hips swaying lazily. "I wonder what Starscream is doing down here," he mused. "Seekers hate enclosed spaces." With that last comment he went silent. Megatron was pondering the same thing. Had Starscream found an energon deposit? Was he creating some sort of dooms day devise to blow up the universe? Primus, what if the idiot was trying to tunnel to the earth's core? The Decepticon leader unconsciously sped up.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, Megatron activated his fusion cannon with a strange sense of anticipation. Though his sensors told him otherwise, he knew they were close to the seeker. When they rounded the last corner Megatron froze and Knock Out gracelessly ran into him. "What is it—" The medic cut himself off and hurried to the crumpled form of Starscream. Knock Out began examining the still bot. "We need to get him to the Nemesis immediately if he is to survive—" He stopped short again, optics landing on the prone human form lying curled in the crook of Starscream's neck. Megatron looked over the medic and his frown deepened.

A swirling portal of green materialized, and Knock out gently scooped his new patient into his arms. The human female came with Starscream, stuck in-between the seekers neck cables. Megatron let the sports car go through first, optics sweeping over the cave one last time before he too entered the space bridge.

When they arrived on the ship Knock Out quickly took Starscream to the medbay. Megatron lurked by the doorway, watching as the medic worked to bring the seeker back.

"His shutdown is extremely advanced, but I think I can stabilize him and fix the damage he's done to himself."

"What did Starscream do?" Megatron inquired.

"Our smart commander ripped out a tracking chip imbedded in his helm sometime ago. Because he didn't clean the wound it got infected and some of his base codes have malfunctioned." Knock Out elaborated, shoving the human off Starscream while forcing specialized tubes into ports located across the seekers frame. He worked diligently, his servos blurs of movement as he tried to stabilize Starscream.

He used some sort of instrument to take an x-ray of Starscream's internals and gasped. Megatron, who had been observing the medic work, asked what was wrong.

"He has…" Knock Out trailed off into an uncomfortable silence, vaguely making obscure gestures with his servos.

"Has _what_, Knock Out?"

The medic gulped and rubbed the back of his helm, mumbling something before raising his voice. "He tried to rip his spark out, my liege. I found many gashes and cuts in his spark chamber that could have only been made by his talons. Here," Knock Out paused and did something to the x-ray machine, making it display a 3-D ghost image of the flier's spark chamber. The spark itself was horribly mutated, and the walls protecting it were marred with claw marks. Megatron stared in wonder at his second's insides. He was literally peering at Starscream's soul; and what a tortured one it was. A normal Cybertronian would have been dead from such wounds, but it looked as though Starscream's injuries were vorns old, already healed and scarred.

Megatron abruptly left the medbay with no intention of returning until the seeker was awake.

Half a cycle later Starscream was no longer on deactivations door. Knock Out vented in exhaustion and plugged in a few more cords into the unmoving frame. He then added an energon drip to refuel the malnourished seeker. Knock Out opened a com channel to Megatron. "I've successfully rebooted your eccentric second. Should I dispose of the human parasite?"

The other end was silent for a moment. "Very well… Is the insect functional?"

The medic scurried to check, scanning the femme briefly. "Yes, my lord. Though it's in, what we in the medical profession refer to, a comatose state."

Megatron vented deeply as more questions whirled through his processor. What was a human doing attached to his traitorous lieutenant? Why were they down there together, both in the same condition? Megatron could answer some of these inquiries through logic. Starscream and the organic had ventured into the cave together, and then the mech tried to offline himself; no, he didn't know that. What intrigued and troubled the Decepticon was the reason for it. Why would Starscream _deliberately_ take a human down there to perish with him? From what he'd seen on earth, the femme had not been damaged, so Starscream hadn't physically forced her to accompany him.

"My lord?" Megatron was pulled from his musing by Knock Out.

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

"The human, my lord, shall I get rid of it?" Megatron considered something, and then answered.

"No, I want you to do what you can to awaken it. I have some questions that need answering."

. . .

Lizzie's leg twitched as the Chief Medic Officer (CMO) poked the limb with his razor-sharp finger tip. Knock Out huffed and crossed his arms, hip cocking to one side.

"What does he expect me to do? I'm not trained in squishy anatomy." He grumbled, scanning the shelves that extended from the wall, looking for something to use on the human. A sly grin spread across the mech's face plates as he picked up a clear bottle filled with luminescent pink liquid. Knock Out then grabbed his smallest injection needle. He leaned back and laughed sadistically, tossing the beaker into the air before catching it.

"I always wanted to see what effect this would have on humans." He snickered quietly, shaking the container to watch the glowing fluid slosh and fizzle. The mech turned around and gave a startled yelp. "Soundwave… I didn't hear you come in." Knock Out chuckled nervously. The emotionless mech just held out a data pad. The medic accepted it, looking down at the tablet quizzically. Soundwave motioned to it and then to the human. "Ah, you've downloaded a medical book on human anatomy and medical procedures, how… thoughtful." Knock Out said, choosing his words carefully.

The spy tapped a button on the wall with his elongated digit and the door whooshed open. Soundwave left with no further acknowledgement. Knock Out groaned, set the needle and glass on a table, and then started to download the document. His systems alerted him that full download would take a quarter-cycle. The CMO sneered and scrolled the information on the data pad down to read it. The Decepticon had gotten through half a chapter when he threw it at the wall. The data pad shattered and Knock Out grinned smugly at it. He began to move around the medbay, gathering an assortment of items. The mech worked to concoct something capable of rousing the human. He vented sadly and glanced about the large room, but the only living things there were himself, Starscream, and the human pest. Breakdown was nowhere in sight, he wasn't even on the Nemesis. Blast the human's for stealing his assistant, this was going to take forever.

The sports car eventually finished his mixture of chemicals and filled a syringe with it. "Well, here goes nothing." He said with a flippant shrug, injecting a miniscule amount into the femme. Knock Out stood by, attentively monitoring her condition. It remained unchanged for several minutes, but then her brainwaves began to rise and fall spastically.

Pain, there was a hot needling pain in her heart. Lizzie tried to scream, but was paralyzed. The girl was engulfed in a world of agony she'd never before encountered. Her heart was thumping in her chest, but no air entered her constricted lungs. The human went ridged, her muscles tightening painfully. Her heart was banging into her ribcage now, trying to bust free. Lizzie's mind was on fast forward, but her body was paused. It was ripping her apart as acid pumped through her veins, burning. Lizzie fought to move, but her limbs were heavy as led and refused to even tremble. One last pulse of hot energy washed over her, and a soothing numbness followed. It didn't last long, and the girl jerked on the table, arms flopping wildly. Lizzie's back arched and a piercing scream ripped through her throat. The human's eyes shot open and she scrambled back, gaze traveling up the length of Knock Out's frame.

_Hi peoples, I still don't own Transformers (no matter how much I'd like to)_


	4. Interrogation

**Interrogation**

Lizzie stared up at the red mech in absolute horror. Her world narrowed down to two things: one, she was alive; and two, she was about to die. Knock Out cringed and recoiled from the second shrill scream she emitted. The human scrambled back at his sudden movement, her base instincts kicking in full throttle. Lizzie hurriedly pushed her body away from Knock Out, but yelped in surprise when her hand met only air. The girl felt herself fall off the table and she stiffened in anticipation of impact. Knock Out watched in amusement as the human landed with a dull thud on the next slightly descended surface. Lizzie was light headed as she pressed her palms into the cool metal beneath her. There was no long drop to the floor or bones snapping, just an empty pain from falling a total of three feet onto her back.

"Are you quite finished?" Knock Out asked with a mean playfulness. Lizzie could only lay taut as a bowstring. The terrified girl watched the medics mouth plates move, but she heard nothing. None the less her head dumbly bobbed up and down. The reaction seemed to please the red car and he grinned. "Good. How do you feel, squishy?"

"Uh…" Lizzie replied.

"Did you short circuit your vocalizer from all that screaming?" Knock Out asked smugly. Lizzie gasped in a few short breaths of air before succeeding in inhaling deeply.

"N-no…" her mouth formed the words slowly, as if she were afraid all that would come out was a jumble of slurred moans. "I-I-I feel f-fine." She stuttered.

Knock Out smiled, "that's good, because I have someone who wants to see you."

"Starscream?" Lizzie asked hopefully, looking around for her friend. The mech eyed her oddly with one hand on his hip.

"Thank goodness for you that irritating pain in the aft is still recovering. No, you have an audience with our _glorious _leader. But before I com him I want to examine you, just to make sure you're in _peak_ condition." His voice had an undertone that made Lizzie apprehensive.

"I s-said I'm okay," she stammered, fearful again.

"Oh, yes, but it's best to let the doctor determine that. Don't worry, I'm a professional." Knock Out said with a grin, his servo transforming into rotating, spiral blade. Lizzie gaped and her eyes glued onto the threatening knife. She looked as if she just might faint when the sick bay doors opened. Knock Out immediately changed his hand back and clasped both servos behind his back. Megatron entered with a displeased gleam in his purple optics. He glared at the CMO and scanned the room, his expression softening when he looked at his peacefully recharging second. Megatron's face had returned to its usual scowl when Knock Out refreshed his optics. He must have been seeing things.

Lizzie, on the other hand, had not so much as blinked since the frightening mech came in. His physical appearance told her much about his past, present, and offered a glimpse of his future. The Decepticon lord was gargantuan and his armor was marred with tell tale signs of battles lost and won. His finish was gleaming silver that reflected the white lights overhead. Megatron intently narrowed his optics on Lizzie and her throat swelled. God, those purple optics were violent, powerful storms. Megatron's scarred lips pulled down and he glared accusingly at the human. She winced and closed her eyes, tears gathering there instantly.

This mech was a dangerous predator who could instill fear with a single glance. Megatron vented and shifted, his cold, indifferent façade regained. His face plates tugged into a pleased smirk as the insect cowered before him.

"Greetings, human," his deep voice rumbled, unhidden sarcasm and malice laced into it. Her scabrous, waxen skin flexed in trepidation. The grin widened and Megatron stepped forward.

"Ah, lord Megatron, so nice of you to drop in. I was just about to alert you of the femme's awakening." Knock Out said smoothly.

Megatron glared at the medic and ordered him to leave them. Lizzie whimpered and reached for the red mech as he obeyed, but her pleading gesture was ignored. The silver monster sneered and walked over to Starscream, who was unconscious on a medical berth. He studied the plating that had slightly warped from lack of energon, it's once lustrous shine dulled. The proud curve of his wings was gone, the appendages drooping from lack of energy. Starscream's expression was grim and pained, his optic-ridges furrowed. Lizzie carefully watched each movement Megatron made, her mind logging every expression of his face or body. This mechanical alien was angry, though she knew not why.

For some reason the purple of his optics was almost nostalgic, and Lizzie felt a surge of jealously. The girl didn't know if she was envious or just picking up on Megatron's strong aura. Lizzie shook her head; she had no reason to feel possessive of Starscream. Protective, maybe, but not possessive, it must be him, she decided. The gargantuan metal man turned to her, optics narrowed.

"Tell, me insect, how did you come to be attached to my second?" The girl gulped, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-I found h-im in the w-woods."

The frown deepened and Megatron looked thoughtful. So that's where the coward was hiding, but that raised more questions than it answered. What had possessed the seeker to leave in the first place? Only one thing came to mind, Arachnid. Was it possible Starscream had left because he felt inferior to the femme? Megatron's lip curled in detest at the thought of the oily spider. She was more trouble than Starscream, though admittedly more accomplished as of late. Starscream was slippery, but in the end he would always come crawling back with a new way to make himself useful. Arachnid was slimier than an eel dipped in oil, as Knock Out often joked. She would never hold a place in Megatron's army. But why did Starscream?

A low creak sounded, causing the human to gasp quietly and huddle into a protective ball. A jumpy little thing, Megatron observed, though he wasn't surprised. Humans were such excitable creatures. The Decepticon lord commed Knock Out and informed him that his charge was coming out of stasis. Lizzie was up in a moment, pacing the edge of the table, trying to catch a glimpse of the adjacent berth where Starscream lay. Megatron frowned and picked the girl up by the scruff of her shirt, dangling her in front of the seekers face. Lizzie wriggled relentlessly until he gave a low growl, warning her. The human stilled, arms above her head, gripping his claw tips desperately. The medic came in and approached them casually, smirking down at an awakening Starscream.

"Welcome back, screamer." He chuckled, adjusting a few of the tubes sticking onto the lithe mech's chassis. Starscream groaned and blinked slowly, his sight horribly blurry.

"W-where?" he croaked.

"Why, in my medbay." Knock Out replied. Starscream's optics flew open and there was a flurry of movement.

"What?!" the flier screeched. "Why am I here, what do you want?" Starscream was flailing violently, and then a large, heavy hand pressed him down. Megatron's face suddenly filled his field of view, burning optics threatening.

"Calm down, you wouldn't want your human to get hurt, would you?" The larger mech asked, holding up Lizzie. Starscream looked shocked and was silent for a split second before spitting out a response.

"What do I care what you do to some human, oh mighty leader?"

Hurt flickered across amber eyes and Lizzie looked down, snarled hair hiding her face. The girl swallowed a whimper and dangled limply in Megatron's grasp. The rip of fabric suddenly broke the tense moment of silence and her shirt fell apart. Lizzie shrieked as she fell, her body bouncing off the berth. Starscream automatically reached out, servo covering her body and wrapping around it to keep her from falling again. Knock Out moved fluidly and took the shaking human from the seeker. Tears slipped from her shut eyes, moistening his palm. A quick once over told him that only a few ribs were fractured, as the plunge hadn't been from a terrible height.

Lizzie lay curled in a defensive ball, her small body racked with tremors. What intrigued the medic was that she made no further noise, even her breathing was hushed. The human's shaking decreased rapidly and she sat up, teeth digging into her lip hard enough to draw blood. Her tears ceased and some of the salty liquid pooled at her eyes. Starscream gritted his dentals and his face contorted with rage. A momentary crack in his mask, but he quickly tried to recover himself.

"Don't damage my slave!" He growled, talons scratching the berth to make a grating screech. Megatron's rich laugher boomed, startling everyone.

"Really, Starscream? You can't get any actual followers so you'll settle for a pathetic human?" He mocked with an evil smirk.

For once, Starscream looked as if he had no come back. You could practically see the thoughts racing through his processor.

"I… it was able to mine energon in spaces too small for me to reach." Was all he could come up with. Knock Out intervened, requesting for permission to study the human as to better understand their anatomy. The sleek flier scoffed disapprovingly. "I don't see why you'd want to concern yourself with learning such trivial information."

"If there is ever a time we have a human captive and it refuses to cooperate I can torture it to cause maximum physical pain without off-lining it." Knock Out replied haughtily, knowing he'd won the last word.

"I agree doctor, but for your study to be fruitful the human needs to be alive when you're done with it." Megatron said, then harshly grabbed the seekers wing and dragged him out of the sick bay. Knock Out grinned down at his new play thing. Lizzie was covering as much of her torso as possible, her body trembling again.

"Reveal yourself, human." The medic commanded.

"L-Lizz-ie." She whispered, remaining unmoving.

"If I want to know something, I'll tell you. Now stand up." The red Decepticon demanded, his smooth voice lowering to a hiss as he scooped her up then dumped her onto the table. Lizzie did as she was told, and Knock Out knelt down. His optics widened as he looked at the half naked girl, her spindly arms covering almost non-existent breasts. The girl's stomach was concave and covered with numerous scars, some old and healed, others red and angry. Lizzie's back was no better, littered with scars that had obviously come from someone's shoe. Knock Out glanced up at the human who was staring off into space with a vacant expression. The medic's optical ridges rose quizzically. He straightened and tapped his chin thoughtfully. That was certainly odd, from what he'd come to understand humans didn't normally acquire so many injuries, at least not ones this young. Oh well, that was none of his concern at the moment. "And your lower clothing."

Lizzie froze and gawked at him, disbelieving. She shook her head rapidly, a fresh wave of dread consuming her. A few seconds later Knock Out rolled his optics. "Oh please, I'm a doctor." The human remained oblivious until he growled exasperatedly. "Be quiet and do as I say, femme!"

Lizzie whimpered forlornly and gazed up at the mech with innocent confusion. Her amber eyes were glistening with tears and had a haunted look that made the CMO shudder minutely. A pleading mantra of 'stop' bubbled past her pink lips, though he could only make out a word or two. Other than that it was only sad babble choked with sobs. Knock Out shook his head and crossed his arms, glaring down at her unsympathetically. The girl's eyes glistened with the sheen of tears and she thrust her hands out in a blocking motion.

"No! No, no nonononononono!" She screamed. The red mech's optics tapered dangerously, and it looked as if he might smack the girl. The medbay doors opened and Soundwave stepped in and spoke but there were no words, merely thin lines that skittered across the display that was his helm. Knock Out rolled his optics and huffed, but obligingly stepped away. The spy placed his servo on the table, palm up, waiting for Lizzie to climb onto it. She stared at it dumbly for several moments before hesitantly crawling up into Soundwave's hand. As soon as she was in his grasp the indigo mech raised the appendage and walked away without offering an explanation.

Lizzie pressed her small body into him and watched the world bounce by as the mute mech carried her. The girl snuck a curious glance at his face. Where was he taking her, who was he? These questions and many more spun around her head, making her dizzy. Or maybe it was motion sickness. Lizzie shook her head as if to rinse the thoughts away and took in her surroundings. They were standing outside a sealed door, which slid open after the mech input the proper code. The door closed behind him and she was almost gently set down on another berth. The girl anxiously watched as he moved towards a desk and picked something up, returning to place a servo before her. Lizzie scrambled back and closed her eyes, but there was no pain. She slowly opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the items in his hand. There was a new pair of clothes, a case of bottled water and a box filled with dried foods.

When she looked, Soundwave tilted his hand and let the things slide onto the berth, then turned away, as if offering privacy. Lizzie quickly tugged off her pants and shoved her legs through the new black jeans. She then yanked the gray long sleeve shirt over her head, ruffling her hair to fix it.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully, hands clasped in front of her. Soundwave regarded her with his usual silence and pointed to the food. Lizzie immediately did as instructed and began to munch on dried fruit and trail mix with alternating sips of sweet, clean liquid. The human never did stop looking at him in wonder. Could this be a new friend, or a ploy to gain her trust? He hadn't hurt her and had even gone so far as to give her nourishment.

. . .

Starscream's spark flickered hotly in its chamber as he was yanked by his wings down the long corridor. He fleetingly wondered where the tyrant was taking him, but the unspoken question was answered seconds later. Megatron threw a sputtering Starscream into the flier's private lodgings and locked the door. The frightened seeker was spewing pleas for mercy and groveling, but Megatron just smiled, baring sharp fangs.

"Just what, pray tell, have you been doing?" He asked lowly, towering over the slighter mech. Starscream looked up questioningly, and then turned his head crossly.

"And why would I tell you? Why do you even care?" the aerial hissed with venom, optics bright with anger. Megatron frowned and grabbed Starscream's shoulders, thrusting him into the wall.

"I _care _because you willingly left Decepticon ranks! If you're not where I can see you you're causing me trouble."

Starscream grinned in malice, "If I'm so much trouble why did you make me your second to begin with?" For that, Megatron had no reply. "Is that why you brought me back, then, to kill me? If that was your goal you shouldn't have meddled in my affairs, I was close to becoming one with the allspark without you!"

"So you were trying to offline." The warlord murmured, troubled. Starscream growled and used his dangling feet to kick at the larger mech.

"Of course I was! I'm sick of this, sick of _you_." The last declaration hurt Megatron more than he would ever admit. He released one hand from the other mech's throat and made it into a fist, but as he brought it down he stopped, unclenched his servo, and then placed it gently on Starscream's chassis. Expecting pain and not tenderness, the seeker had off-lined his optics, and Megatron grinned wickedly. The lithe mech stayed still for an agonizingly long moment, still waiting for some sort of punishment. Instead, the servo began to rub soothing circles into his thin plating, making his spark flutter. Megatron drifted lower and stopped just above his spark, large fingers fanning out and pressing down slightly, though not painfully. The Decepticon leader's mouth twisted into an asymmetrical smile and he suddenly shoved Starscream into the wall hard enough to dent it, one servo pinning him there while the other lightly massaged the seekers hip.

Starscream squawked indignantly and he snapped his dentals at the warlord, growling savagely. Megatron's smirked, slamming him into the hard wall once more before removing his servos and stepping back, taking great pleasure in how the seeker slumped and slid to the floor in a broken heap. The ex-gladiator turned and left Starscream in his room to mope.

Hours passed, yet the beautiful mech didn't move a micrometer from where Megatron had left him. His door was slightly ajar, but no one dared enter for fear of the seekers wrath. It was late when footsteps echoed through the hallway and a lone vehicon stood indecisively outside the metal entrance to the room. He raised his servo to knock three times, but never managed to summon the courage. He seemed to be having an internal debate; finally he won the battle and stepped inside without knocking. St-3v3 glanced around the space and audibly gasped when he saw his commander slowly bleeding out. The vehicon rushed forward and knelt before the wounded mech, a long digit affectionately tilting the lolled helm up.

Starscream moaned and recoiled from his touch, "Mmm, Knock Out..?" he mumbled groggily, shifting so his body was resting against St-3v3. The vehicon stiffened, his face plates flushing in embarrassment. He gently leaned back and to the right, Starscream's body moving with him until he was in a position where St-3v3 could scoop him up. The seeker muttered something incoherent and snuggled into the comforting embrace. St-3v3's spark warmed and pounded in its cavity. He stood up bit by bit, afraid of awakening the elegant flier. They trekked ever so slowly to Starscream's berth, and St-3v3 gently deposited the jet onto the spongy foam that covered the metal bed. Most mech's found any bedding frivolous and uncomfortable, but seekers were more sensitive to harsh conditions. Extreme hot or cold damaged the delicate wiring in their wings, and an improperly made berth caused their spinal struts to ache, leaving them agitated.

St-3v3 pulled away and stared down at the slumbering mech. The vehicon vented softly and silently slipped away, only to return seconds later with a medical pack. His work was extensive and tiring, but the thought that he was helping Starscream, _the _Starscream, allowed St-3v3 to continue his fawning longer than his systems should have let him. When he reached a particularly sensitive area the seeker jerked away, slapping him across the face with sharp talons.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, scrambling back away from the vehicon. St-3v3 gulped and held his servos up to show he meant no harm.

"I was repairing you, commander."

Starscream looked down at his body and indeed saw skillful soldering lines and partially buffed out scratches. "You? Why didn't you take me to the medbay?" the flier asked, closely examining the repairs. They were done well, though not as attractively as Knock Out was capable of. Still, it beat the red mech's gossip that circulated after a visit for 'regulation maintenance'. Starscream looked to the vehicon and leaned back against his inclined berth, his legs crossing at the ankles. "Continue then," he said with a wave of his servo.

"Sir?"

"I said continue, that's an order."

St-3v3 complied and pulled a washcloth from the first aid kit, glancing tentatively at his superior. Well, technically Starscream was no longer a Decepticon as far as he knew, but St-3v3 would never deny the seeker.

"I've already done everything I can for the damage; all that's left is to polish your plating so the remaining nicks don't show." He said, squeezing some thin cleaning fluid onto the rag before bringing it to Starscream's leg. He glanced up again, as though asking for further permission or instruction, but none was offered and he didn't ask. It took an hour of buffing and polishing, but in the end Starscream was truly magnificent, his armor shining as brilliantly as the sun.

"What's your designation, drone?" the mech asked while admiring himself in a full length mirror.

"St-3v3, sir, but my colleagues call me Steve for short." Steve replied, also appreciating the preening mech's loveliness. Starscream looked at him distastefully, but did not comment on the choice of a human name.

"Very well, _Steve_, get out of my private chamber, and don't even think of telling anyone of this."

Steve nodded furiously and bowed slightly before rushing from the room. The vehicon darted through the hall and sagged against a wall when he felt he was far enough from his commander's quarters. His chest was heaving in exhilaration and an odd sensation of elation was tingling over his frame. To use a human expression, he felt giddy as a school girl. Had he been able, Steve would have been grinning like an idiot. He'd talked to Starscream and didn't get hit more than once; he'd gotten permission to clean him, Starscream! The Decepticon sighed contently and continued down the hallway, almost swooning.

Megatron's second was beautiful; no one denied that, not even Soundwave. His agile frame, thin limbs, deadly claws, immaculate wings, and Steve's personal favorite, those heels. If any mech were to glance around when Starscream was in the room—if they could tear their optics from the Primus sent mech—they'd see that practically everyone cast longing or envious glances at him; all save Soundwave. Then again the master spy saw everything, even if he wasn't looking directly at it. The only other 'bot that didn't ever seem to pine over the flier was lord Megatron himself. Steve shrugged and entered the vehicon barracks, going straight to his room. Perhaps room wasn't the most accurate description, closet might work better. Vehicon's were mere drones and therefore either slept altogether in a single larger room, or in a tiny space unworthy of being called a storage locker.

Steve flopped onto his soft berth and was glad that at least the beds were high quality. An exhausted soldier was a useless soldier after all. The drone stretched out his legs and settled in for the night, processor still on someone he hoped would become a friend.

Starscream's knees buckled beneath him and he collapsed onto his bed. His engines were rumbling for energon, but he didn't feel like getting up to seek Knock Out, who probably wasn't even in his berth. So the aerial closed his optics and tried to forget about the day, already plotting a new plan to overthrow Megaton. He'd have liked to have had more time to think, but the wariness from recent events was taking its toll and he soon slipped into recharge, unaware if the human had come to depart this life at Knock Out's servos or from its own failing health. He hoped not, he'd need all the servants he could muster if he wanted to succeed in ending Megatron's rule.

_Author's note: Steve is a fan created character, not my own. Who ever made Steve, I consider you a genius, so thank you person and or people for your contribution to fan-fiction. Also, I don't know who came up with the particular spelling I used (St-3v3) but I've seen it and very similar spellings used in other fics. I apologize for anything out of character on Megatron's part, but I do see him as caring for his second. I mean, why else would he keep the slagger around if he didn't like him? Maybe to show his dominance or possessives, maybe even to demonstrate his power or something. I've been trying to make longer chapters, so updates probably won't be as frequent. This may turn into a Megatron/Starscream fic, but that's not my main goal. Big thanks to my beta, bnoabody, and as always, if I owned Transformers the show would have a lot more romance and smut. Sadly, I do not own anything of or related to the show, but if wishes were reality…*sigh*_


	5. Home

**Home**

It was early evening as the sun made its final decent behind the mountains. The world basked in hues of pink and purple; it was the kind of day that shouldn't have known a trouble in the world. A young child sat quietly on a porch lit by a flickering bulb, her doe eyes studying the ground intently. Her knees were drawn up to her chest while her feet fanned out to form a triangle. The girl's skin was like white silk, her soft brown, slightly curly, hair falling in subtle ringlets over bare shoulders like a rich water fall. She wore a pale pink nightgown that clung to her body like it might a china doll. The girl herself resembled a fragile porcelain figure, her cheeks rosy and tawny eyes watery with loneliness. Her dress was thin and sleeveless and her frail body vibrated every so often with shivers from the cold.

Inside the glowing house, music and drunken laughter blared obnoxiously. The dejected youth sighed, slowly uncoiled from her position, and then peeked through the window longingly. The living room was a mess, littered with empty beer cans and spilled food. The television was on, illuminating the otherwise dark space. People were latched onto each other's mouths, sucking fiercely. The girl's curious gaze traveled about the rest of the area, her ears picking out moans and cries that did not originate from the stereos. A man sat on a mint green chair that faced the window and a woman was on her knees before him, doing something odd. The woman's long blonde hair prevented the child from seeing what, but her head sure was moving a lot. Lizzie didn't know who the lady was, but she knew the man. He was a scrawny male in his mid twenties. His black hair was greasy and he had amber eyes that matched Lizzie's. His name was Miles, her father.

Lizzie scanned the room for her mother and spotted her bent over the couch, nails digging into the fabric as a nude man moved behind her in a thrusting motion. So young and innocent was she that the girl had no idea what she was watching and yet found herself unable to look away. This was the first time she'd ever dared to peek in during one of her parent's parties. Her dad's head suddenly snapped up toward the window. The girl sucked in a gasp and ducked out of view, but it was too late. A howled curse was spit out, followed by riotous commotion, before the back door swung open. The man heaved himself heavily onto the deck in nothing save for the boxers that he'd quickly thrown on. Lizzie sank into the shadows and held her breath, eyes glued to her father. Miles scowled and stomped towards the cowering girl, a horrifying expression on his face. A large, boney hand grabbed Lizzie's slender arm and pulled harshly. She yelped in pain and surprise, infuriating Miles further.

"Quiet!" He hissed, slapping his daughter across the face. "I told you to stay in the dog house."

"It was cold…" Lizzie whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

"It _was_ cooold." Miles mocked cruelly, shoving her to the ground. She tried to get up, but he was suddenly on top of her, their torso's flush. "Stay still, Elizabeth, you said you were cold." Lizzie winced; she hated how he said her name, his voice dripping with venom and distain. Miles grinned in a way that displayed his dirty yellowed teeth. The five year old wriggled beneath him and he finally stood, swiftly kicking her side before returning inside, the broken screen door banging against the house as Miles slammed the main door shut.

Lizzie wiped the snot from her flushed nose and crawled across the dead grass into the dog house. They didn't even have a pet. There she cried in pain from being struck, and from a deeper wound that she did not understand. In later years she would discover that her upbringing was far from normal and just how atrocious her parents had been, but for now she knew only the lies the couple told her. Elizabeth would be hit, thrown, kicked, burned and beaten, but she did nothing to oppose the monsters she called family.

Lizzie opened her eyes and silently stared up at the foreign alloy ceiling. She remained silent and motionless for several minutes, the dream left her uneasy… had it been a dream? No, a memory, she thought. The events of the previous day evaded her, but she felt oddly safe here in the gigantic room. Not even this particular room, just the fact she was here. Lizzie cocked an eyebrow on that note, where was she? The personal room offered few clues. It was barren, save for a tidy desk, console, and the monitors that stretched across two walls. The basic layout and light fixtures were vaguely familiar and she had a faint sense of déjà vu. Lizzie gave a breathy chuckle; she must've hit her head.

Alien emotions abruptly swelled within her, startling the girl. Feelings that were not her own fueled her to stand and search for a way to escape. Things she'd never known seemed perfectly content in her heart: determination, deceit and hatred, all mingling in a way that told her how to get out. She moved noiselessly along the edge of the horizontal bed and peered down at the floor. It looked so far away… but something told her it was okay to jump. Lizzie's throat filled with saliva and she swallowed thickly. Inching towards the ledge, she looked over and under the bed. There were two poles that linked in the form an "X" to stabilize the berth. She sat and hung her legs over the edge. With a deep breath she pushed herself off and latched onto a slatted rod. It was slick, but her sweaty hands stuck to the metal.

The girl opened her eyes and looked around disbelievingly; she was alive? Thanking her luck she hugged the shaft and slid down it like a fire pole until she reached the junction where the two rods met. Lizzie knew there was only one thing to do now, jump, which is just what she did. Landing in a crouch, the human grinned triumphantly. Her accomplishment was short lived as another problem presented itself. Now what? It wasn't like she could reach the input box to press a button and open the entrance. Lizzie approached the door thoughtfully, and as if on cue it slid open. The dark blue mech from yesterday stepped in, immediately seeing the empty berth. Lizzie wasted no time and ran out before he saw her.  
Racing down that wide hall her heart pumped wildly. The girl remembered it all now. She'd run away from home and met Starscream, then they'd awoken here. Purple lights flashed through her mind and Lizzie skidded to a halt as she rounded a sharp turn. The girl almost collided with a large leg, but quick reflexes let her leap sideways. She recovered her momentum in record time and didn't spare the puzzled veihcon a second glance.

After many turns and mad dashes, Lizzie finished with her back to the wall of a dead end. The child spun around, frantically searching for anything that would help her. There was nothing. Soundwave walked calmly toward her, his feet making no sound as they touched the floor. Lizzie gulped and out of the corner of her eye she saw a floor level ventilation shaft. The small human sprinted to it and dived between the slats. She gasped in air and leaned against the dusty wall for support. To her astonishment, the vent's screws began to spin and the door soon lifted. Lizzie pushed herself up and stumbled farther into the passage. A tentacle slithered in after her, and Lizzie shrieked. When she came across another vent she went through it without thinking. The human tumbled out into a large chamber, and when the world stopped spiraling she was instantly drawn to Starscream. Their eyes met and the seeker froze, stunned by Lizzie's presence. Megatron, who had been speaking to the jet, noticed his distraction and followed his gaze. He too seemed bewildered by the human escaping Soundwave's watchful eye, but bewilderment quickly turned into annoyance. Lizzie's 'babysitter' entered the bridge and stooped down to grab the girl, his fingers creating a cage.

"Soundwave, take that pest to Knock Out and see that he makes some use of it." Megatron ordered, his voice a slight growl. Perhaps it was always like that, Lizzie thought. Starscream jumped and his heels splayed farther out.

"No!" He exclaimed, surprising everyone including himself. "I mean… I want to initiate the Recruitment Clause in the rights of Cybertronian Rules of War, chapter thirteen article seven." The seeker was scrambling for words and excuses, but the eerie silence that followed gave him time to prepare his case.

Megatron stared at him oddly and turned to Soundwave, an unspoken demand for answers. The spy automatically searched his files and began to play an audio recording of the document Starscream was referring to.

"Cybertronian Rules of War, chapter thirteen, article seven, sentences four through six. A soldier may ask to enact the Recruitment Clause. With regard to conflicts between two or more parties, this entitles a soldier to take one or more prisoners and conscript them into service." An emotionless voice explained.

The fearsome warlord turned to his ex-lieutenant, his lips pulled into a grim line. Megatron then grinned sardonically.

"You're asking to take this insect and make it part of our ranks?" He asked contemptuously, his voice dangerously smooth. Starscream swallowed nervously, optics glancing about the room at everything other than Megatron.

"Y-yes," his voice was weak, but he forced himself to speak louder and more forcefully. "YES, that is what I'm asking. I believe the human would be an amusing pet for a time." He said, smiling confidently.

Lizzie glanced between them and could tell the fliers request would be denied. So, in an act of rare bravery she piped up. "Yeah, and it'll give him something to do other than stab you in the back!"

Starscream looked at her with an expression of horror. Lizzie laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through her hair, avoiding his optics. Thin blue lines moved across the bottom of Soundwave's screen, spiking in some form of communication. Whatever the mech expressed, it gave his master pause. Megatron actually appeared to be considering it seriously.

'_Statistics show that human presence has increased the Autobot's favor 4%. Suggestion: humor Starscream and use the human as leverage until a later date. Statement: Autobot's are 35% less likely to fire if human life is in danger.' Soundwave commed._

Megatron leered and swiftly moved to the girl, his foot stomping right next to her. Lizzie yelped and was thrown into the air.

"Dreadwing, take Starscream to the brig for deactivation." He ordered, nudging the fallen human away. A tall, broad shouldered mech lumbered forward and grabbed Starscream by the wrists, then bent down and roughly picked up the girl. The seeker shrieked and tried to escape, but it was no use. He was dragged forcibly, heels digging into the floor. Lizzie's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach and she closed her eyes, putting a cool hand over her forehead. They were going to die. In a sudden burst of anger she screamed.

"You can't do this! We deserve to live!" She shouted, body trembling. "No one is smarter or better at flying. You'll be lost without him!" Lizzie was yelling as loud as she could, tears streaming down her face. "You'll die without him, Megatron!" The human hollered, emotions that weren't hers taking over.

The warlord's optics tapered and he stalked over to Dreadwing. He gripped the human painfully and brought her to his face.

"Oh, I'll die without him?" He asked, sounding mildly amused. Lizzie gave a broken sob and trembled uncontrollably. Her head lolled and she began choking.

"You'll miss him!" She insisted, watery, tortured eyes looking into purple optics. "You want him, I know you do! You need him!" Megatron laughed callously and tightened his hold. His icy gaze shifted to Starscream who was staring in astonishment at the human. How far along was her madness? The girl was quivering like a leaf in a wind storm and it looked as if the lightest touch would cause her to crumble in on herself. Teary eyes were wide and terrified, but the fear was not for her well-being. Starscream could practically see the dread rolling off her in tangible waves. Lizzie cried hopelessly and would have reached for him if she was able. Megatron scowled in disgust and handed her to Dreadwing.

"Take them to Starscream's room; I need time to decide what to do with our two little Decepticons." He said sarcastically. Dreadwing nodded and again began to drag the panicked seeker away. Starscream cursed and howled, but Lizzie fell silent, watching Megatron intently. The warlord would be lying if he said the way her eyes saw into his spark through his armor didn't unnerve him.

Once trapped inside his room, Starscream shrieked angrily and whirled around to glare at Lizzie.

"You!" he shouted, sticking a pointed talon at her chest. "You worthless human! How could you say something so stupid?! Now he's going to kill us both."

Lizzie tilted her head in confusion. "W-why are you mad at me. I thought we were going to die anyway." She pointed out innocently. Starscream sneered and used his fingers to push her into his other servo.

"Yes, on my own terms. I don't want to be murdered by that slagger." The girl blinked, bitter liquid dribbling down her cheeks. The mech's distress and inner turmoil made Lizzie's stomach clench in pain, tendrils of nausea slithering inside of her.

"I was just trying to help." She croaked out, eyes squeezed shut. Starscream huffed testily and sat cross-legged on the floor, thinking.

"Oh stop your crying. Leaking coolant will solve nothing." He snapped. Lizzie sniffed and hyperventilated for a minute before calming down enough to breathe regularly. When the human was settled comfortably in his palm Starscream relaxed his spinal strut and hunched over. The seeker was motionless and silent for a long while, until he finally recycled his intakes and vented in frustration. "Frag it," He spat out, unintentionally glaring daggers at the human. Starscream could think of no effective way to get them both out of here unharmed. Well, he'd ditch Lizzie the first sign it showed profitable, but even then he saw no escape. What was taking Megatron so long, anyway? "He's going to let us wait just to make us nervous." The aerial grumbled, tapping the ground with sharp talons. Lizzie's expression was gentle, concern and aceptance lighting amber orbs. She stretched languidly in Starscream's hold, then gently nuzzled his hand and kissed it tenderly.

Starscream frowned and his optics narrowed as his processor worked with the information he'd gathered while observing the human. She was unpredictable, emotionally unstable, and suicidal. The fleshling was most likely abused or traumatized at some point at a young age. It made sense, her appearance, personality and emotional capability all pointed to severe mistreatment. He was half tempted to pry a history from her, but decided against it. What did he care about this human's life? She wouldn't even live long enough to make a significant difference in his existence.

"Does Megatron like you?" Lizzie said out of the blue, examining the brightness of optics. Starscream frowned and his wing twitched.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"You were his second for a long time right? It seems like that anyway," she said, not waiting for an answer. "You're afraid of him, everyone is." She muttered, her mind almost connecting two thoughts. "…Why did you stay if you hated him? Why did he make and keep you as his lieutenant…? Lizzie trailed off thoughtfully. "Unless one of you liked it?" She concluded curiously, looking to Starscream for a reply. He stared at her dully, not seeing—or unwilling to—what Lizzie was implying.

"Liked _what_?"

"Your…" she hesitated, thinking cautiously, "relationship." The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Lizzie flinched, knowing she'd made a mistake that could very well end with her getting horribly mangled. The seeker was frozen, optics dim and wide, then he screeched to the heavens. The human rolled off his servo and her hands flew to protect her ears. It certainly wasn't difficult to see where Starscream got his name sake. He could make a banshee jealous with that shriek. Colors exploded behind Lizzie's eyelids and her bones vibrated painfully. The noise was unbearable. Starscream was like a hurricane in the enclosed space, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake. The berth was torn up from the ground and hurled into the corner. Objects shattered and claws slashed into the metal wall relentlessly until purple energon soaked the digits.

An override code opened the door and Megatron stormed in, shocked to see the seeker destroying his own sanctuary. With an enraged cry Starscream threw himself at the broad mech, sending them both to the floor in a tumult of hatred. Megatron was taken aback by the violent attack, but quickly recovered and grabbed Starscream by the wing, twisting at the plating. The agile seeker howled in pain but, surprisingly, was undeterred from his assault. Megatron growled and gripped harder, he'd never observed this side of Starscream before. He had seen the mech irritated, pleased, enraged, afraid and begging, but this raw anger was new. It was… powerful, needy, and above all insane. If Starscream went into battle like this, no one would leave online.

Razor talons racked down his thigh, leaving jagged, parallel score lines. Megatron roared and brought his elbow down sharply on the seekers back, electing a wail of agony. The silver jet began to spasm on the ground, armor grating together to create the most horrible rattle that made even the warlord wince. The human was staring at the two battered mechs, her mouth agape. Lizzie tried to force herself to stand, but her legs refused to obey. A jumble of strong emotions paralyzed her. The earlier queasiness returned forcefully and the poor girl vomited. She moaned, weakly moving away from the illness before passing out. Megatron sighed heavily, looking upon the mess as he called for a vehicon and Knock Out.

. . .

Lizzie sighed softly and clasped her hands behind her head, eyes fluttering open groggily. She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew she was in the sick bay. The red sports car was looming above her dauntingly, a playful smirk on his face. Lizzie tensed and placed an arm over her sunken eyes. It was an illusion, it had to be, but she knew it wasn't. Lizzie groaned and sat up woozily, blinking rapidly. The CMO chuckled and lightly jabbed her stomach. The girl grunted and gave him a wary and annoyed look. Knock Out only grinned and cocked his head.

"You're a very lucky human." He said. Lizzie wet her lips and snorted.

"That's one way to put it."

Knock Out chuckled and gestured to her pale shoulder. There, permanently staining her skin was the Decepticon insignia in dark violet. Lizzie's eyes bulged as she studied the ink, was it ink? She pinched the tender flesh and flinched. What had gone on when she was asleep? No, not asleep, blacked out. Knock Out snickered and straightened.

"How Starscream convinced Megatron to do this I'll never know."

_Authors note: Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just want to say that Lizzie was originally older, but my beta suggested she be younger. This was uploaded twice because I realized that I used he wrong document. The only real difference is a bit of Lizzie's dialog I decided that it was a good idea, so I went back and changed anything that made her out to be older. Own only Lizzie. _


	6. The Prince of Vos

The city of Vos was truly magnificent. Thin buildings that could have been made of sunbeams reached so high they pierced the sky, the tips disappearing above mist like vapor. Vos glowed and the hum of electricity crackled in the air as seekers danced gracefully in the world above the ground. Femme's and mech's were entangled together as their voices sang to the heavens in a simultaneous whine. Today was the celebration of the creation of their beloved home. The seekers, as a general whole, were a skilled race. Their processors were sharp, and held more capacity for technical knowledge. Seekers were built to be lavished and treasured, but long ago they were not a free people.

They had lived peacefully amongst each other for millennia. In the beginning they were isolated high in the mountains. The natural barrier that protected them was filled with energon. The ground's natural mineral deposits were superb for making a regenerative elixir, which they became known for later. The seekers relied solely on their home for fuel and housing. One day a large ship descended from the sky, a loud rumbling coming with it. At first the natives thought it was a thunderstorm and scrambled for shelter from acid rain, but it soon became clear this was no ordinary storm. Flaming metal fell from the sky, which was a dark grey, clouds of billowing smoke filling the normally flawless heavens. The strange vessel crashed at the base of the mountain etching out a huge crater.

A naturally inquisitive species, the seekers cautiously approached with repair kits and medicinal energon. Giant mech's stumbled from the wreckage, dazed. They were healed by the new cybertronians, but in return they betrayed the kindness shown to them. The scouts captured the attractive mech's and femme's, stealing them away. The seekers were not forced into slavery, but a much worse fate. Pleasure drones. Their frames were highly desirable and they were abused for a century before the seekers revolted and gained equal rights. They returned to their mountains and forged the city of Vos as a sanctuary for all fliers.

Over time the wounds healed and the seekers began to willingly associate with other cultures. Cybertronians discovered they were not only appealing to the optic, but skilled in science and art. The seekers would come to make some of the most famous inventions and artwork Cyberton had ever encountered. On this day, the aerials celebrated their freedom and the gifts Primus had given them.

Today a young mech partook in the festivities and rested from his work. His plating colors were bright and rare. The youthful beauty was cerulean, pure white and seductive scarlet. The people smiled and waved, some even blew kisses or howled his name cheerfully. His cheeks darkened and he bowed his helm before raising it high, a proud smirk curling at his lips. Starscream took a place on a pedestal and grinned at the sea of cybertronians who had settled on the ground before him. He cleared his throat and flicked his wings. The crowd instantly hushed in anticipation, unconsciously leaning forward. The youngling smiled dashingly one last time and began to sing.

_In the wind that caries painted wings we sing_

_The heavens provide a melody_

_And we croon_

_The gift of flight has graced us_

_We live in the heavens_

_You can't take away our strength or delight_

_A beautiful sight we are, but touch and meet our claws_

_Live free or die_

_You'll regret your betrayal_

_We are not for sale_

_Death or liberty_

_Equality!_

Starscream's voice was velvety and his spark was in the words. The mob held onto his every note and some optics began to moisten with coolant. The song was upbeat and forceful, demanding respect. Starscream's hips jerked side to side with the arpeggio of the instruments played by an orchestra beneath the stage. A sonic blast shook the buildings and the residents of Vos cried out in surprise. A curvy femme ran against the masses and screamed for Starscream. Her plating was pastel green and ashen grey. The seeker's wings were long and flat, her optics a bright pink. Her light face was tainted with worry as she called out to her friend. Starscream was petrified in shock, his optics bright and frozen.

"Starscream!" A shrill voice screamed, snapping him back to unpleasant reality. The science novice abruptly jumped when an aftershock hit. The city was in chaos as the invaders came. Intimidating soldiers with spiked armor and glowing guns stampeded through the roads, confused younglings trampled beneath their massive peds. The horror of destruction was everywhere; tall, elegant structures fell from their heavenly places in the sky and crumbled into the earth. At some point one of the intruders set a pile of debris aflame.

They were here for him. They knew his secret. Starscream snarled and leapt off the platform and transformed, his null-rays blasting the outsiders with deadly precision.

"Coolbreeze," Starscream shouted, radar sweeping the area frantically, but there was no signal from his friend. In the moment of distraction a warrior decided to pursue the young 'bot. The tri-colored jet had no time to evade or transform; it looked like the end. As the brute went to shoot, something rammed into him, sending the assassin plummeting into the ground so forcefully his body formed a crater. Coolbreeze pushed her heeled feet against his chassis as she ran into him, allowing her to propel herself into the air. The femme quickly dove again, striking another enemy. Starscream grinned and the two worked in almost perfect harmony to take down the assailants. But for every bot they, and the seeker army vanquished, three more replaced it, they were hopelessly outnumbered.

'_Star, we have to find cover There's too many,' _Coolbreeze commed him, firing at a random passerby who was aiming for Starscream.

_'Agreed, rendezvous at the meeting spot.'_ Starscream replied, and then added, _'what are they doing here? No one had specifically targeted me yet.'_

Coolbreeze was dead silent for a length of time before giving an answer. _'I think it's a massacre, Sir.'_

Starscream internally winced at the formality as he flew above the city that had once been Vos. The flier was engulfed by guilt and rage, but he pushed it aside, focusing on the battlefield. His people were dying because of him. The seeker prince would have shaken his helm if he hadn't been in jet mode. They were an empathetic race who were renowned for their loyalty to the royal clan. His father, Firestorm, and mother, Crystalmoon, were the King and Queen of Vos. Both were good, gentle sparked cybertronians who'd give their lives for the seekers. Their three sons, and unofficially adopted daughter, lived as regular citizens in the municipality, and had done so for a quarter of their lives. The siblings forged their lives like any common seeker, pursuing education or working, regardless of the privileges afforded by their station. The middle child, Starscream, was the most famed of the trine. His unusual coloring and magnificent voice earned him praise from all around Cybertron.

This made it hard for the mech to go about unnoticed, but as his creators had never allowed public photos to be distributed—for the safety of their sparklings—none of the general population knew what the four truly looked like. A cycle ago prince Starscream received a threat. Firestorm was unsettled by this, but he assured his son it would be taken care of. Things were fine for a short time, until a missile narrowly missed Starscream and blew up a private resident. No one was harmed, but it became clear that this was no joke. Someone was trying to off-line prince Starscream, next in line for the throne according to seeker custom. The exact details were hard to grasp completely, but if a trine was born together, they would rule with one another. Every trine had a natural leader, and Starscream happened to be that leader. Some way or another, someone had discovered the long kept secret and was now attempting to throw Vos into disorder.

Thundercracker, the eldest, was large and bulky for a seeker, his thick plating a deep navy blue. He was the most grounded of the energon related trine and lived with Skywarp, the most eccentric of the group. Purple, black, and a lover of practical jokes the youngest was the exact opposite of his mate. Ever since they were young, Skywarp had followed his eldest brother around with one servo clasping Thundercracker's and a thumb in his mouth. So it came as no surprise to Starscream when the two moved in together and became official lovers. It was not uncommon for seekers in a trine to interface with each other, and even if it was the middle child wouldn't have cared. Not because he wanted his brothers to be bonded and live in blissful passion (as he was certain they would) but because he wasn't particularly interested with whom his brothers fragged.

Starscream had always been the indifferent sibling. His mind was razor-sharp and exceptional at solving problems. Though his brilliance made him less sociable, he was able to trick or con anyone, but his arrogance caused many to find him annoying. In short he had trouble making friends. Not that the seeker was concerned with such a trivial task, if someone found his personality overbearing they would very well just have to deal with it. With his silver glossa he could deceive many into doing his bidding, good or bad. He attended the science academy as an apprentice, and because he was technically in school, received a minimum of five thousand credits per month for rent.

Coolbreeze, his informal sister, was a skilled martial arts master. She lived with him for security, and because they got along well. They were both opportunists who did what they pleased when it pleased them, but at least had the intelligence to stay out of trouble. The femme's processor was unmolded, but bright. She could estimate the trajectory of a bullet or compose an entire symphony in her head. If she'd gone to school as an infantile youngling Coolbreeze would have been an evil genius. What held her back was laziness, pure and simple. She had no determination or desire to learn in a formal establishment. It was a shame really, so much potential but no drive. This is where Coolbreeze and Starscream differed. While the mech was knowledgeable and power hungry, Coolbreeze was easy going and carefree.

Starscream's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a deafening boom. He cried out and struggled to maintain altitude. A slightly larger body swooped under him and grabbed the mech awkwardly. Skywarp, as his name suggested, was able to warp through space to coordinates of his choice. The youngest sibling sped up and the air around them tingled with electricity as he prepared to transport. Starscream looked at his best friend and sister as she followed close behind, her wing getting hit square in the middle, causing her to fall from the sky howling in agony.

"Coolbreeze!" he cried, reaching out for the femme. Just as Skywarp warped, someone fired at them and knocked Starscream from his brothers grasp. Starscream gave an energon curdling shriek as the shot smacked him with shattering force. His smoking frame was caught in the fleeing Skywarp's transport field. The seeker was enveloped in a world off cold blackness. He came to hours later and sheer agony ripped a scream from his hoarse vocalizer.

"Sshhh," a soothing voice crooned, a pleasantly cool servo stroking his helm in an attempt to calm him. Starscream tried to on-line his optics, but static filled his vision. "You're safe now, child. Do not fear, I mean you no harm, but I do need you to remain as still as possible so I can repair you." The speaker was male and elderly, his soft tone reassuring. The seeker found himself drifting into unconsciousness as his restoration continued.

Days later Starscream finally on-lined, discovering he was in an empty warehouse on a firm berth. He blinked and groaned, sitting up, his stiff joints creaking in protest. "Ah, you are awake my friend," said a mech with aged plating. Starscream jolted and hissed, jumping off the bed into a defensive battle stance. The fatherly mech only laughed warmly and approached with a cube of low grade energon. "I'm sorry I don't have anything more suited to help quicken your recovery." He said, offering the pale blue glowing fuel to the prince. He took it suspiciously and sniffed at it before greedily consuming it. A chortle vibrated the strangers frame and he smiled kindly. "I'm glad you've got your appetite, that's a good sign for your recovery."

Starscream finished the cube and glared at him, thrusting it at his savior demandingly. The small, distorted framed mech complied, moving to a table to refill it.

"Who are you?"

"My designation is Alpha Trion, but you may call Alpha, or Trion, or AT if you prefer. I don't." He responded with a playful grin. "Just don't call me late for my energon intake." He winked, handing Starscream the second cube.

"Why did you help me?" the seeker persisted, gulping some of the liquefied fuel.

"You were there and injured, severely might I add. I had to make some major changes to your frame in order to save you." With this news Starscream gasped fearfully and dropped the energon, servos traveling over his chassis, which was now slate gray with only a hint of his natural red showing through. As if reading his mind Alpha Trion explained. "Your plating was scorched, I had to replace and duplicate much of your old plating."

"What?"

"I extracted a piece of your plating and reengineered it to put back on your frame. I'm afraid I wasn't able to save much of your former structure. I noticed you were smaller, and younger looking. You'll see that your exoskeleton is expanded. As I said, I had to rebuild practically all of you, but your processor seems to have survived with no serious damage." The significantly older mech motioned to a mirror.

Starscream obeyed, dazed. He looked over himself critically. He indeed had the body of an adult mech, but it resembled his old self. He looked fierce and powerful, but Alpha Trion had managed to salvage Starscream's natural beauty with thin limbs, graceful wings, hips, and an ornate interface panel. The youth stared in wonder at his reflection, watching his hand move in sync on the mirror image as he flexed sharp digits. That was him.

Starscream turned to the other and opened his mouth to ask why he'd helped him, but he was alone. The flier gulped in astonishment and anxiously left, hoping he was somewhere with no prejudice against seekers. Outside he was greeted by a dirty, crowded street. Starscream hunched his back and folded his wings in close to him, slinking into a rabble of mismatched cybertronians. By early night cycle he'd learned he was in Kaon, the roughest and meanest place on Cybertron. However, this was all Starscream discovered, whether his trine or friend lived remained a mystery.

He spent a third of an eon there, mourning the loss of his home and making illegal weapons to sell on the black market. A mechs got to survive, after all. Swindle, a sleazy dealer of all things immoral, hired him for his knowledge of machines and science. Alas, the upgrades from Alpha Trion proved to have negative effects. Starscream was significantly less tolerant, edgy, and his self-control was shot to Pit. If an impulse hit the seeker, he did it. Though over time, as he grew into the body, he was able to manage his whims and regain some of his lost personality. His voice was sweet as ever, thank Primus, but now it was painful to sing.

It hadn't been intended or desired, of that Megatron was certain, but providence rarely is. One day, he'd just been there, waiting, like a gift from Primus. He was so beautiful; at first Megatron had almost mistaken the seeker for a femme. Long, slender legs tapered down into stiletto like heels that gleamed with menacing beauty. The enchanting mech stood with his weight shifted to his left leg and had a dark servo on his narrow hips. Two silver wings stood erect and alert, creating an arch. The appendages twitched once in annoyance and the seeker snarled, shoving the mech he'd been conversing with away in disgust.

"Useless!" He shouted, restraining himself from back handing the mech. "How could you foul this up? It's grossly obvious what should have been done! I specifically told you to comm. me if something went wrong! Now look what you've done!" He was seething now, rage rolling off thin plating in tangible waves. A feisty one, Megatron liked that and he found a rich laugh rumbling in his chassis. The enraged seeker spun around instantly, as the mech he'd berated scurried away. The lithe mech stalked toward Megatron, the ground practically shaking beneath him "What in the Pit are you laughing at?" He demanded, glaring daggers at the larger mech. If looks could kill…

Megatron smiled and bowed slightly, then took a dainty servo in his massive one and kissed it gently. He smirked and winked at the stunned flier.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Megatron."

Starscream cocked an optic-ridge and gave his infamous smirk, pressing his chest against the huge mech.

"Starscream," he purred, glossa running over dented skin.

"Starscream…" Megatron repeated softly, savoring the name as it slipped from his lips. "Very well, Starscream, how would you like to come work for me?"

The aerials foot twitched as his master carried him into Megatron's room. The great mech vented and deposited the seeker none too gently onto his enormous berth. Two major visits to Knock Out in less than an earth week, and on top of that the medic discovered Starscream was missing his T-cog. Not to mention he'd allowed a fleshling to stay on his vessel under protection of rules of cybertronian law. This was not his week.

The troublesome mech growled in his sleep and halfheartedly swiped his talons at an invisible foe. Megatron cocked his head, wondering what the seeker was dreaming about. He'd have never guessed that it was in fact he that Starscream was dreaming about, or that the memories mixed with fantasy were happy ones. Megatron could not possibly have known his second's mental illness was indirectly caused by the high council, nor would he ever come up with such notions, and yet the true remained.

. . .

Rafael sighed and glanced through his window to the house beyond their side yard. It was rundown and weeds surrounded the shack like a jungle. The residence had been vacant for two months now, the family who'd lived there departing under the cover of night. The boy would not miss the grisly, uncouth man whose mouth was always caked in old food. Nor would he feel incomplete without his loudmouth, brunette wife who spewed gossip and lies like they kept her alive. No, the boy whose hair defied gravity would miss their daughter; the shy, reserved girl that he would speak softly of when darkness enveloped the land. She was two years younger that Rafael, but he found her company enjoyable. The introverted child would wait for him outside his room once a week, at which time the boy would remove his curtains, unlock and lift the window with some difficulty. He'd offer his timid smile and step back, having learned she would not accept help up.

Always in the same lacey nightgown the girl clambered into his room quietly and looked at him with sad eyes. Rafael scurried to the kitchen, returning with a pre-made sandwich and glass of chilled orange juice. Lizzie smiled reluctantly and gently sat on his comfy bed, trying her best not to spill or drop crumbs. The boy smiled and plopped down at the end of the bed farthest from the exquisite creature. He'd begin to absentmindedly tell her about his day, complaining about Miko or occasionally Jack. Lizzie listened as she always did, she was a good listener, and would tentatively whisper her comments or condolences. Rafael appreciatively thanked her and inquired about her life.

Lizzie blinked, set the empty cup and plate down on the floor, then fell back onto his bed in a flourish.

"Oh, the same old same old. I went swimming last night."

Rafael perked up, she didn't normally say this much. He waited for her to continue, ignoring the oddity of her statements. "I snuck into the pool through the gap in fence, pulled off my pajamas and slipped in the water, it was warm." She said, indolently extending her legs and arms. "I stole a bottle of shampoo from my parents and washed my hair. I rinsed it by diving into the pool, I taught myself how to swim, did you know that?" Lizzie asked, opening one eye to look at her acquaintance. Rafael shook his head and placed one hand behind his body for support, leaning back comfortably.

"You didn't really steal it; I mean it's as much yours as it is theirs." He remarked, and Lizzie was silent for a few moments before agreeing. She'd leave the way she came just before dawn, slipping away without any further acknowledgment.

Their meetings made the boy ill at ease, but he never told anyone as per Lizzie's requests. It had been two weeks since she'd last visited, and her parents had hastily and discreetly moved away within a week of their arrival. Lizzie was gone as mysteriously as she's been there. With no trace the fawn like girl departed without so much as a farewell.

Rafael exhaled tiredly, turned to his glowing computer and saved the document he'd been working on before going to bed.

_Author's Note: My muse you love me! This chapter almost typed itself I was so into it. Transformers belongs to Hasbro and the Hub. Coolbreeze, Firestorm, and Crystalmoon are mine. R&R_


	7. Echoes From Before

**Echoes From Before**

Lord Megatron was many things: a fallen hero, an idealist, a tyrant, an inspiration, but one thing he'd never been was a lover. As underground miner, and then gladiator, the mech had not the time for such trivial notions as love. Megatron had been with other 'bots, but it was never more than a fling, simply a one night stand with no emotions attached. When he met Starscream, though, Megatron felt something foreign to him, attraction, and it mystified him profusely. At first he had been able to ignore the odd tingling sensation in his spark as the natural rivalry between them. So, rather than love, he convinced himself to hate. Hate was violent and aggressive, while fondness turned even the strongest mech's weak. Megatron was unsurprisingly opposed to the idea of love, as hate was much more familiar to him.

This was not a problem for the most part but, the more he reflected, the more baffled he became. Starscream, the traitorous, reckless, pertinacious mech who was convinced it was destiny he become leader of the Decepticons, was back. After frequent coups to seize the throne and off-line Megatron, the prodigal seeker had returned. This in itself was no oddity, for he always came back on his knees with claims of repentance; and always he was welcomed back with open arms and hard fists. Why? Megatron frowned and glared hard down at his sleeping seeker.

They were in his room and Starscream on his berth, all because the jet underwent what Knock Out referred to as a nervous breakdown. The sports car patiently explained that Starscream was very sick, and he needed special medical treatment if Megatron wanted him to recover. Looking at the seekers pretty face plates the tyrant's cold expression softened. Starscream was recharging restlessly, trapped in a dark illusion crafted by his own capricious mind. Slender wings flared out flat on the colossal surface, tremors running through them. Knock Out had requested Megatron carry the seeker, and then arranged the wings himself so they let the seeker lie on his back, torso slightly elevated.

_Starscream suddenly became aware of his physical senses. It was as if he'd been floating in space, undisturbed by solid objects, drifting_ _along in a calm nothingness. It wasn't outer-space, though, as there weren't any stars. There had to be stars, it was imperative. The discovery of the lack of these luminescent balls caused him to panic. Starscream thrust his palms down and met a rough, gravelly surface. Something was definitely off, and the cybertronian flailed only to find he was entombed in black rock. Unable to move, a horrible feeling of dread welled up and spread through the seeker. Starscream tried to on-line his optics, but they were disconnected. He was scared now, and opened his mouth to demand assistance, but no sound came out._

_Small, white sparkles materialized above Starscream and he desperately clawed at them. He paused, blinking incomprehensively. He had been in utter darkness, yet now he appeared to be seeing things. Whether illusion or imagination he clawed at the twinkling stones, as if they could somehow lead to his freedom; clay flaking off of his fingertips from the effort. The already small area began to compress, and the shadowy darkness threatened to consume him whole. Voices from the far past resonated from the coarse walls._

_"Hi Star!" A high, excited feminine voice chimed. "We missed you, what took you so long?"_

_"Yeah, we missed you, bro." Skywarp's raucous tone agreed, and Starscream could swear he heard a smirk in the declaration._

_"What have you done this time, Starscream?" Thundercracker's stentorian pitch asked tiredly, as he was disciplining his younger brother. Before Starscream could answer a rock penetrated his lower back, imbedding itself deep inside the poor seeker. The silver flier screeched and tried to arch away from it, only to hit the ceiling._

_"What's the matter, Star? You're scratching your paint, oh look, you've made the rocks silver." Coolbreeze said exasperatedly. "You look stunning, though I have to say I liked the good ol' red white and blue better._

_"He looks like a fragging femme." Skywarp snorted, and then his disembodied voice cried out in pain. "Ouch, what the Pit, Coolbreeze?"_

_"You say that like it's an insult, you sexist." The familiar yet distorted tone snapped._

_Starscream strained to catch every word of the banter until more sharp pebbled pierced his plating. The three voices bombarded him with questions, growing unbearably loud. "Why did you leave us?" They repeated over and over accusingly, their hateful tones shaking the hard earth. Starscream shrieked in agony and pleaded for them to stop. Then one soft, silvery, voice cut through the barrier of resentment._

_"Are you okay?"_

Starscream was wrenched from the nightmare and he jolted upward, frenzied optics scanning the area. Megatron, who'd been working at his desk, got up and swaggered over to the berth.

"Recharge well?" He asked dryly, his optic-ridge rising questioningly. Starscream ran a clawed hand down his face and groaned, glaring at his lord.

"What do you want?"

"Knock Out was bold enough to insist I keep you somewhere stress-free." He said, as if that would somehow clarify things. Starscream glanced around the room and his talons clenched when he saw where they were.

_This is stress-free? _He thought sarcastically.

"Where is my slave," The seeker asked nonchalantly, sitting up.

Megatron eyed the jet closely, searching his expressions, before replying, "With Soundwave… undergoing a mental and physical evaluation." Starscream noticed the pause and cocked an optic-ridge, crossing his arms over his chest as he reciprocated the inquisitive gaze. They remained like that for a few kliks, each drawing conclusions about one another in their minds. "…You were thrashing in your sleep." Megatron observed, gruff voice a low grumble in his chassis.

Starscream looked at him sharply and scowled, "Of what concern is that to you?"

Megatron snarled and was upon the lithe mech instantly, fire burning in his optics. Starscream shoved himself away from the violent, blazing purple eyes. A whimper rose in his throat, but the plane forced it back and struggled to remain composed. Megatron's scowl diminished slightly, overlaid with a look of deep contemplation. Frustration crossed his expression as the unasked inquiry tormented him. The Decepticon lord became quiet and his frame stilled dangerously close Starscream.

"What now then," he questioned rhetorically, bringing a curious look to the seekers face. Megatron frowned, not having meant to say that aloud. "Come, you wanted to see that human." The mech reeled back and started for the door quickly, as though eager to leave. Starscream tilted his helm and obediently followed, his interests shifting to what was going on in Megatron's processor.

Lizzie sat ridged in fear as Knock Out fastened wires with adhesive pads at the end to her forehead. The medic cackled purposely, sounding like an evil mad-mech. The girl's eyes rolled back slightly and she closed them, breathing deeply to calm herself. She absentmindedly brushed her fingers over the tattoo on her arm. Lizzie's tongue poked out between her lips, wetting them. She wanted to ask a question, but was too afraid to speak. Grownups didn't like it when children spoke without being spoken to. The child felt a stone in the pit of her stomach and she mustered up her courage.

"Am I a Decepticon now?"

The red mech drew back, looked at her, and then his face plates pulled into a nasty grin.

"We would never allow a _human_ to be our equal. That mark on your shoulder is a brand; it shows that we own you. You are our property to use as we see fit."

The girl fell into silence, eyes wide with shock. "W-what are you going to do with me?" she asked hesitantly, not daring to look up at the metal man. What was he? What were _they_? Lizzie came up with an answer instantly. Gods; in her young eyes, they were gods. These beings towered above her, willed complicated machinery to work for them, and their bodies were completely made of strong metal. Their ship was massive, gliding through air and space like no human vehicle, it only made sense they be divinity. She belonged to the gods… The human beamed, and for the first time in her life felt prideful.

Knock Out ignored the question, pushing her down onto her back to show her a series of random pictures, her brain waves showing on Soundwave's face. When they were done, the CMO stuck some sort of sticky bandage on her arm and nodded at the spy. Soundwave's tentacles shot out at Lizzie. She gave a strident scream and she jumped up to evade the tentacles that pursued her with lightning speed. Soundwave monitored the girl's heart rate, brain waves, and body temperature as he forced her to run on the table. The human zipped across the metal surface, skidding to a halt when she got to close to the edge.

Lizzie's gasped, her cracked rib making it impossible to breathe. The limbs showed no sympathy and continued to chase her. The girl's lungs soon burned for air, her vision blurring as sweat poured down into her eyes from her forehead. The child's legs pumped frantically, but were now giving up, swiftly turning into rubber. There was a thick copper taste in her mouth and her throat was coated with phlegm. Her eyes darted around the room. Soundwave and Knock Out blocked the only exit, and there was no possible way for her to get to the floor without breaking something. Intensified pain sudden blossomed in the girl's chest and she cried out, falling to her knees. The blue mech stopped and retreated. Lizzie gasped and melted to the floor in a puddle of goo, her body lax. Knock Out leaned over her, looking down at the human skeptically.

"That's is, huh?"

Lizzie exhaled through her button nose and opened her eyes weakly. Her body was giving off heat like a beacon, and sweat had broken out in beads over her pallor skin. Light chocolate brown hair was matted close to her skull and moist from perspiration. Knock Out studied the human more curiously. It was peculiar; he'd never been this close to an organic without it cowering, this also gave him more time to inspect her.

Everything about Lizzie was vastly different from any cybertronian. Her skin was soft and pliable, drawn tight over her tiny frame, contracting whenever she moved. With her palms facing up he saw the whorls of her rounded fingertips, so unlike the blunt digits or claws of most transformers. Focusing his optics more Knock Out could see flimsy, transparent fingernails that were shortened by teeth. Her face was creased at the moment, hollow cheeks flushed and glowing pink. The girl's facial features were soft and childlike, but also perpetually anxious. With wide, gold and orange flecked eyes edged with lengthy, dark eyelashes, Knock Out assumed she would be considered cute by human standards.

She was small, practically nothing, really. The CMO could see her clavicle bone poking out from beneath sparse skin that should have been ample. A body that should have been plush with baby fat was emaciated, showcasing her ribcage. The human's knobby knees were pushed together, shaking from the aftermath of strenuous work. Subtly curved eyebrows furrowed as she sensed him examining her.

Lizzie's arms trembled as she struggled to prop herself up, gazing at the mech somberly. Knock Out could have winced. Younglings were not supposed to be so… bleak. They're ideally happy creatures, untainted by the wrongs of the world. This child was different though, someone had done something horrible to her. The medic cocked an optic-ridge skeptically, what did he care of the state of health this human was in? A clicking of heels against polished floors echoed down the hallway, gradually growing louder. Oh right, Starscream was a bitch who would ruin his paint job if Knock Out ticked him off. That was a good enough reason.

"How is our little Decepticon fairing?" Megatron asked derisively with a faint grin.

"Ah, Megatron, Starscream," he greeted curtly. "She has not off-lined yet, so she's officially surpassed my expectations." Knock Out chuckled at his joke and cleared his throat before continuing. "If I might be permitted to ask, where is she going to be staying?"

Megatron's optics narrowed as he thought, "Starscream, seeing as she is your slave, this human will be sharing _your_ quarters."

The annoyed look on the seekers face made Lizzie's heart sink. Knock Out spoke again.

"If it is to stay for a prolonged amount of time I highly suggest acquiring more food, clothing, and grooming materials."

"Such as?" Starscream asked impatiently, making a circular motion with his servo. The cherry red car considered it for a few kliks.

"Things like a comb, hair cleanser, and a more balanced variety of victuals. Dried or canned vegetables and fruit, preferably soft foodstuff at first."

Lizzie tilted her head in confusion at the word 'victuals' and wondered why she'd need soft food. "And of course she'd need a more permanent place to recharge."

Megatron nodded slowly, looking to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I want you to acquire the materials Knock Out lists." He ordered, and then looked to Starscream. "Also, have someone put an outer lock on Starscream's door." The seekers helm snapped up and he growled.

"How dare you!" he shrieked, only to be ignored. The warlord left briskly, simply ordering Knock Out to meet him in a breem. The blue mech left as well; going to complete the task he'd been given. The vain medic turned to Lizzie, who was heaving, amber orbs glassy with tears. Knock Out moved to her side, examining her for a few moments.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," the child moaned, curling into herself.

The medic snorted, "You'll live."

Starscream had remained suspiciously quiet throughout Lizzie's checkup, and the CMO looked to the seeker. Starscream's optics were glazed over and unseeing, one servo cradling his helm. His other arm was coiled around his middle and the mech looked quiet drained.

Lizzie noticed as well and struggled to her feet, walking tentatively towards the exhausted flier. He was standing near the table, and she lightly pressed her hand to his calf in an attempt to rouse him from the pained moment. Starscream was unresponsive and Knock Out stepped closer, seeing dark, unlit optics.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Lizzie asked worriedly, innocent eyes filled with what dimly resembled familial love.

"There's many things wrong with mein Kommandant." The Decepticon replied, leaning the mech onto his shoulder. "But he's only slipped into a nonlethal stasis to compensate for lack of recharge or fuel."

"Like passing out," she said.

"Precisely, you're not as ignorant as you let on." The mech said, mouth plates quirking up in a smirk. He laid Starscream out on a berth.

"… What are victuals?"

Knock Out closed his eyes and a silent chuckle send tremors through his chassis.

Megatron was brooding in his room in semi darkness, hands folded under his chin to support his helm. He'd put himself into quite a predicament, and now the mech was trying to figure out how to handle his seeker. In less than a complete cycle he'd taken back his wayward second and his human 'slave'. Granted Soundwave had encouraged the use of human shields and blackmail of Starscream, but he wasn't happy. Megatron ground his dentals; it was true that the warlord was rarely happy, but now he was fuming. Half of him wanted to off-line Starscream and save himself further trouble, but the other part knew he could never kill the jet. If only—no, _only_— because the seeker was still more use to him functioning than not.

Him processor wandered to the X-ray Knock Out had shown him. An involuntary shudder shook his shoulders. Starscream was hurting deeply, and it was beginning to affect his ability to function properly. Megatron smirked when he thought of the fresh faced seeker who'd started his work with vigor and determination. Then his ambition shifted from science and battle strategy to work in the field, ruthlessly fighting Autobot's. At some point his interests transferred to overthrowing his master and becoming the 'rightful' Decepticon leader. The seeker would go into uncontrollable frenzies and rave about imagined slights. At first Megatron was angry, thinking he'd let the aerial fly too close to the sun as the humans said. The second emotion he experienced was significantly less, but insistent. Worry. Starscream had always been arrogant, but now he was border line insane. Taking on challenges too large for him to handle, resenting punishment and calling it abuse.

It _did_ become abuse, didn't it? The warlord frowned deeply at the thought. Something was wrong with the seeker, like a form of schizophrenia. The silver mech vented a sigh and rubbed his forehead before com-linking the medic.

'_Yes, my lord?'_

'_I want a full diagnostic scan.' _The Decepticon leader demanded tersely. The Aston Martin was hesitant for a moment, but then agreed.

'_Of course, you wanted it within the breem, correct?'_

'_Now is fine, Knock Out.'_ Megatron replied, leaving no room for argument.

When Megatron arrived at the medbay the snobbish medic was fiddling with some sort of device, only turning when the larger mech cleared his throat.

"Ah, perfect timing. I just subdued Starscream and prepared a scanner—"

"I want a spark deep examination." He interrupted. This earned the CMO's interest and he nodded, setting down what he was holding to turn the spigot of a huge tub in a secluded area of the med bay. It filled with a pale blue jelly like substance that was used to send gamma rays into a cybertronians frame. While this type of radioactive emission was deadly to organics in excessive amounts, it merely allowed tomography.

"Is there something troubling you?" The cherry red medic questioned, setting up a machine that would take internal photographs able to detect abnormal masses, fractures, or cable hemorrhage.

Megatron was thoughtful for a second, "I have been feeling something amiss in my spark,"

"Any unusual symptoms?"

The tyrant rattled off the first things that came to mind, "a random increase of spark beats, slight nausea, headaches, apprehension, and difficulty concentrating."

Knock Out scribbled them down and scrunched up his lip plates. He glanced at Megatron, looking for any hint of reaction or comprehension, but found none. He vented and motioned to the now full barrel.

"Lay back and submerge your whole body, I'll tell you when to get out."

He did, closing purple optics as cool jell rushed over his frame. Knock Out rolled a machine with wheels over and angled it above the mech. It would take about thirty astro-minutes to get the results, but he had a pretty good idea what was 'wrong' with their lord. The medic watched the screen with a bored expression, one finger tapping his chin. The medical images produced on the monitor were normal; the only thing remotely odd was the undue amount of electrical activity in a portion of his processing matrix that, in some ways, mimicked a flesh-ling hormonal imbalance. Knock Out smirked, his theory confirmed. He glanced at a VDT to the room where Starscream and Lizzie were, both curled up on a berth. The seeker seemed unaware of the human's presence, but was none the less comforted by it. Lizzie was shivering, clutching at the seams in her friend's armor with a vice grip.

Knock Out rolled his optics, wondering for the hundredth time _why _there was even an organic on the Nemesis. He heard a soft grunt and cocked an optic-ridge, leaning in closer to watch the human. She was whimpering in her sleep, a flood of tears streaking down ashen cheeks as she minutely fidgeted. Starscream's faceplates contorted with discomfort and his leg kicked out, waking his little companion. The child's eyes flew open instantly, but what Knock Out found strange was how her body remained frozen. Lizzie's watery orbs frenetically ran over her surroundings, and then she relaxed contently against the seekers spark, nestling into the curvature of his breastplate. The anxiety drained from Starscream's expression as he inhaled deeply.

A nearer grunt immediately redirected the medic's attention and he scrambled to yank his lord out of the frigid jell. Knock Out suppressed a nervous chuckle and forced himself to be nonchalant.

"Excellent m'lord, not many last that long, but I've collected a sizable amount of information." The car said, handing the other Decepticon a cleansing cloth to soak up the blue matter.

"And?"

The CMO cleared his throat and repositioned his weight to his back leg. "Well, normally I'd need more time to examine the evidence, but in this case I found nothing of medical danger… Though I _have_ determined the cause of your discomfort." Here the red mech vaguely pointed to an orange colored portion of Megatron's processor. "This part of your brain regulates a number of systems including temperature, emotional, and certain cognitive sub-processes; it is slightly out of balance. And here," Knock Out switched to another image, this one of Megatron's spark. "Here we can see your spark working with your brain, it seems to have formed a sort of feedback loop."

Megatron was growing impatient, "what's causing this?" The medic contemplated how to describe the origin of the tyrant's discomfort.

"In human terms, you've been bit by the love bug." He was greeted with a wall of icy silence before, finally, a question.s

"… If this condition progresses?"

Knock Out smirked, "Well… say an object of affection walks by, first, your spark could create a surge into your central processor that might, say, initiate a coolant dump. The ejection ports along your helm and torso could activate washing your face and innards. This, in turn, might short your stabilization gyros and cause you to get all woozy. With enough spark feedback your CPU activity spikes, your mouth disengages, fills with liquid, and you drivel for some time, your processor creating perverse fantasies about the object of affection. Medically speaking this is a worst case scenario. What's making all this happen is the primal part of your brain telling you it's found Primus's match for you."

Megatron's stoic façade covered the aghast horror he felt inside. The first question he could conjure hit him like a ton of bricks, who? It's not like there was anyone new on the ship; except for that pathetic human, but he certainly wasn't falling for an organic. That only left… Megatron's frame stiffened and a growl crept up his throat. No way in Pit he liked _him._

Knock Out bit his lip to keep down a burst of laughter. It looked as if the silver mech had short circuited right then and there. Megatron vigorously shook his helm and shoved the CMO out of his way, growling out something along the lines of 'tell anyone and you're scrap metal.' When the fearsome Decepticon's heavy footsteps faded, Knock Out cracked up. Snickers and giggles erupted from his vocalizer, coolant leaking from a channel from under his optics. The Aston Martin gasped for breath and slammed his servo into the table. The laughter fit had him clutching his torso and a blushing with white cheeks. When Knock Out finally composed himself he cast a sad look around the medbay. Normally Breakdown would have been chuckling gruffly along with him, but the resonating voice was nothing but a memory now.

Tears that had previously been from amusement turned bitter, stinging crimson optics as his sturdy frame was racked with shudders. The medic could have sworn he felt calloused servos ghosting over his sides soothingly. Knock Out wished those hands were holding him then, and his spark lurched painfully. He gasped and gripped at the table edge, slowly sliding to the floor, sitting limply. Primus, he missed the big guy. His assistant—he might never see him again! No, Breakdown was more than just an assistant; he was a friend, an equal, a lover. A bondmate. _His_ bondmate. Knock Out was consumed by ire and his head tilted back, a soundless shriek released to the heavens. This was the spiders fault! Airachnid took his sparkmate from him, and Knock Out swore if it took his life he'd make that wench pay.

Clinging to that rage the car stood, stalking out of his sickbay to vent on something. He held onto anger with the knowledge that if he let it go, all that would be left was numbness. He passed bewildered vehicons, only stopping to yell at one when they walked to close.

"You!" he barked, cornering a drone that was passing by. "Take the Commander in Pumps his fragging medicine!"

Knock Out stomped away before the vehicon could question him, only one thought on his processor: Find a drone take beat the scrap out of, repeating as necessary.

The drone stood in place for a moment, as if expecting the CMO to return. After a second more he went and fetched a cube of remedial energon from the medbay before going to the room where commander Starscream was recuperating. Entering cautiously Steve softly closed the door and paddled over to the slumbering child and seeker. He took a minute to weigh his options, wake Starscream or just leave the medicine. What if he didn't take it? Steve sighed and used one servo to lightly shake the jet awake. Starscream groaned and smacked him away, glaring at the vehicon demandingly.

"I—uh, Knock Out asked me to give you this." He said dumbly, holding up the cube. The other mech scowled and snatched it from him, eyeing the energon in disgust. It tasted horrible; he knew that much from taking other remedies from the medic. Lizzie yawned and draped an arm over her eyes, moaning in protest as she slid lower, still trying to sleep.

Starscream looked back to the vehicon, sneering. "You're Steve, aren't you?"

Steve felt his spark leap at the fact his commander recognized him. He nodded enthusiastically. The seeker smirked, "ha! I only guessed." Steve visibly drooped in disappointment. Starscream rolled his optics and downed the medicinal liquid with a grimace. Lizzie, who was now fully awake, looked at the vehicon with a childlike curiously. Steve did the same, intently staring at her. The girl blushed and pushed back into her 'guardian.' Starscream snorted, "Human, this is Steve. Drone, this is Lizzie."

The mouth-less mech bowed slightly and extended a single digit. The child gulped and smiled, shyly shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Steve." She mumbled, avoiding his visor.

Starscream swallowed a few times to wash his mouth of the sour taste and placed one servo under Lizzie, standing impatiently. "Is that a good idea?" the girl asked worriedly, and sure enough the seeker swayed unsteadily. Steve reached out and clamped a hand on his shoulder, helping Starscream stay up. The mech scowled and swatted at the arm.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking all by myself!"

"Are you sure, what if you fall? I don't think Knock Out would be happy if you broke something." Lizzie said worriedly, her wide eyes boring into the seekers.

Starscream snorted, "I don't care what that narcissistic car likes! And I am not as feeble as lower life forms or organics. A tumble would do nothing to hurt me."

The drone vented and gently coaxed the slim mech to sit down.

"Commander, you are still in need of repairs, if you unnecessarily strain yourself it will hinder your recovery."

Starscream opened his mouth to rebute, but paused as he considered Steve's argument.

"Well what am I supposed to do in here? Megatron will have my aft if I sit around doing nothing." Not to mention that it was simply boring, though he left that out.

The vehicon exhaled softly, "you could…" he looked to Lizzie for ideas. She gave him a confounded look and a shrug, as if saying 'don't ask me.'

Starscream was still staring at him expectantly, Steve stuttered, knowing he had to say something. "Um… you could—I have a break right now… I know! You could go take a shower; your paint is all grimy."

The seeker was a bit offended by being called unclean, but it wasn't a bad idea. Although subtle, he could feel the grit in his sensitive seams. Starscream internally winced when he moved an arm, the gravel grinding against his joints. The plane got up again, slower this time, and stretched sore limbs. Lizzie was set onto his shoulder and clutched lovingly at his neck in a childish show of affection.

Starscream slung an arm around Steve's shoulder and limped down the hall, glowering at anyone who looked at them quizzically. "Where do you want to go, commander?"

The normally lissome mech pursed his lips in thought. He didn't want to be mocked by high ranking officers in the common wash racks, the vehicon bathing barracks were out of the question... Other than Megatron no one had a private cleaning station, another luxury Starscream missed dearly.

Still in a mildly delusional state from the medicine and weakness, Starscream's processor drifted to the past. He could hear Coolbreeze's clear laugher ringing in his audio sensors as the femme dumped a bucket of water on him. Starscream chittered happily at the memory, his sensors aflame with the feeling of slim digits tickling his plating. The green and grey femme, still a youngling, laughed with him, collapsing against his chestplates when she was out of breath.

Steve and Lizzie shared an uncertain expression and the drone softly tweaked Starscream's red helm crest to get his attention. The seeker snapped back into reality and growled lowly, shaking his head.

"What the frag are you doing?" he screeched indignantly, and Steve instantly snatched back his servo before Starscream could claw it.

"You zoned out," Lizzie said.

"Oh," was all Starscream could manage. "…Take me to the medbay." He finally ordered.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Steve asked frantically, shoving his face into Starscream's. The seeker emitted a startled yelp and slapped him away.

"Get away from me you idiot! I just want to use the wash rack there."

Once there, Lizzie hopped onto a table and watched as Steve activated the giant shower with a touch pad, testing the solvent lace water for temperature before stepping aside and letting Starscream step under the sprinkler, his optics closing as the liquid washed over him. A frosted glass door slid closed, shielding the beautiful mech from prying eyes.

Steam wafted up from the open transom above the door. Starscream gave a shuddering sigh and let the heated water wash away his anxiety. He lifted his arms over his helm and splashed some onto his sides before squeezing some scented liquid soap onto a cleaning luffa.

Lizzie and Steve stood awkwardly outside, watching the obscured figure move behind the glass. The vehicon rubbed the back of his helm and glanced at the girl, who was sitting stiffly with her hands in her lap, eyes trained on Starscream. He twiddled his thumbs, thinking of a conversation topic.

"Um… so… you like breathing?" Steve asked dumbly.

Lizzie looked at him and shrugged, "I'd prefer to stop if I could." She answered bluntly. _Okay_…

"What colors do you like?" The human thought for a moment.

"Blue."

"What shade?"

Lizzie looked at him in confusion, "there's more than one kind of blue?" she asked disbelievingly. He nodded. The child's face scrunched up as she deeply considered the question. "The dark one—_azzurie_." She said, struggling to pronouns azure. Steve would have smiled if he'd had the components to do so. "… How come he's bathing alone?" It was an innocent enough question, and the way Lizzie was staring at him told Steve she was just curious.

"Uh… because commander Starscream wants his privacy, w-who else would he shower with?"

The girl smiled, "oh, that's easy! His best friend, right? I had a friend once; we'd take baths together and wash each other's hair and stuff. She was my bestiest friend in the world, course she's gone now."

Oh. Steve shook his helm slowly, internally smiling, was that all she thought? He mulled her statement over.

"Well, I suppose it is normal for children to bathe together." He condoned, and then added, "Did your friend travel off-world?"

She was about to reply when Starscream turned off the water and slid the door to the side, stepping out. Steve scrambled to get him a towel and Lizzie smiled sweetly at him.

"What's your favorite color?"

The seeker shutter-blinked at her, brow-ridge quirked. "I don't favor a color like younglings." He said scornfully, taking the fluffy drying cloth Steve offered.

Lizzie shrank a little, but then bounced back.

'_Starscream!' _The addressed mech cringed as the grating voice yelled over his com-link. Megatron must have discovered he'd left the room. Starscream gulped nervously, straightening his spinal strut as he answered.

'_Yes, my lord?'_

_Author's note: This seems like a good place to stop for now. In case no one noticed or figured it out, but some of Knock Out's dialog was a reference to Calvin and Hobbes, my favorite comic ever. If you can tell me what comic strip I'm talking about you get lots of happy points! (Please note happy points have no monetary value) Hope you enjoyed my story so far. Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta, bnoabody._


	8. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**

It was late, and the Nemesis drifted lazily above the clouds. It was a quiet, warm night on earth. The leaves were rustling ever so softly in the breeze, the voices of teenage night owls the only thing disturbing the evening. Miko's big hazel eyes glinted mischievously as she dragged Jake and Rafael down the dimly lit street. The boys stumbled after her, grumbling about the late hour. The teenage girl ignored them and continued to chatter excitedly. Her pigtails bounced as she skipped up a gently sloping hill, yelling at her friends to hurry up. Rafael yawned and rubbed at his eye with a balled up fist. Jake placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder and patted it consolingly. The two shared a look and followed Miko, who was pointing at the sky, a wide smile stretched across her face. They followed her gaze and watched as the dark night sky lit up as flaming balls of rock zipped through the atmosphere. The friends watched the meteor shower, their tired eyes brightening in wonder.

"A meteor shower?" Jake asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Rafael seemed equally puzzled and rubbed his arms, shivering.

Miko squealed, "Isn't it amazing?" she asked, snapping a picture with her phone. The youngest of the group tilted his head curiously.

"Miko, there's no scheduled meteor shower for tonight." Rafael explained, his expression baffled, only to be waved off by the teenage girl.

"Who cares?" Rafael glanced at her, but made no rebuttal, his mind flashing back to a night he'd shared with his ghost like friend.

_It was midnight and shooting stars whizzed past the dark velvet heavens. Lizzie sat near Rafael, though not beside him, she hated touching. Her knees were drawn to her flat chest, frail arms wrapped around them. Amber orbs were turned to up, flicking across the sky to follow the soaring balls of fire. The girl's body shook from the chilled air, her thin nightgown doing little to protect her from the cold. Rafael held out part of the blanket he'd draped over his shoulders. She accepted it uncertainly, scooting closer to cover herself. They sat in silence for a long time, watching the shower._

"_Will it snow?" she asked quietly. Rafael glanced at the girl before shaking his head._

"_No,"_

"_Good, I don't like snow."_

_The older child shifted away and looked at her, "how come?" Lizzie was quiet for a moment, nibbling on her lower lip.  
"I once asked my mom to tell me a bed time story, she did. My Mom told me that in winter the frozen fairies come out. She said that they only came out in when there was snow, because their bodies were white and the ice hid them. The frozen pixies were once sweet and nice like fairies, but they got caught in a blizzard, and their souls turned cold. The fairies are no longer than my finger," here she lifted her hand and stretched out her pointer finger. "Their bodies are made of pure ice, and their mouths can open twice as wide as their entire heads. Their teeth are sharper than razors and freezing cold. They feed on blood, when one of the bites you, it become a dark bruise that slowly bleeds in. Special venom on their fangs makes your blood runny. When you're too weak to struggle the frozen pixies swarm and suckle on you. Then they leave you drained and empty." Her delicate voice wavered and she tightened her grip on her legs._

_Rafael stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers. He tentatively began to say something, but was interrupted. "Look!" she exclaimed, hand rising to point out a blazing ball of light. They saw a good amount of shooting stars, considering it was just a normal night with no predicted meteor showers. When dawn came, Lizzie smiled sadly Rafael and pressed her soft lips to the tips of her fingers, then lightly touched his cheek. The boy blushed and she giggled faintly, leaving without another world. That was the last night Lizzie came to his window._

"Raf?" Jake asked, shaking the other boys shoulder. "You okay?"

Rafael shook his head to clear his mind and looked to the teenager. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He replied, adjusting his jacket. "Miko, I've got to get home before my mom notices I'm gone." Rafael said, leaving. Miko watched him go, her peppy mood fading slightly, but she perked right up and turned her head up again. Jake looked like he wanted to join the younger boy, but sat down anyway, uneasy about leaving the rebellious girl alone—for fear something would happen to her or that she'd do something reckless and stupid, as she usually did.

"I wish Bulk could see this," she said dreamily, lying next to Jack.

"He's from another planet, Miko, I'm sure he's seen more amazing things than a few shooting stars." The boy said sensibly, twining his fingers under his head to cushion it as he laid back. She hummed, but let the short conversation drop, her interests more on the sky than her friend.

"… Jake, what do you think will happen when the Autobot's win?"

Jack stirred and sat up slightly, looking at Miko curiously. He pondered her question, looking away with a far off look.

"They'll try and restore Cybertron and go home." He finally replied, resting his weight on his forearms.

"But they can't!" The girl exclaimed, jumping up. "What about us, Bulkhead can't just leave without me!" Miko stomped her foot and pouted, her pointed expression demanding an answer from the boy.

"Miko…" he started slowly, unsure of how to handle her sudden change in demeanor. "They'll have space bridges by then, right? They can visit, I'm sure they're not just going to leave forever without a trace."

The black haired girl sniffed, but seemed to accept this answer and sat back down on the ground. He did the same, asking what had brought on the question.

She opened her mouth a few times, but was unable to say what was on her mind. At last Miko found her voice and answered.

"The stars made me think of Cybertron, and they were just… flying away." She sighed and shook her head, a small smile curling at her lips. "Silly, huh?"

Jake smiled and gently put a hand on her shoulder, "no, it just shows how much you care about your friend. I'd miss Arcee, too." Miko grinned playfully and shoved him away.

"I bet you would." She said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. Jack rolled his eyes, standing to leave.

"Come on, its late, we may not have school tomorrow, but my mom will kill me if she finds out I snuck out."

Miko cast a last look to the sky and saw that the meteor shower seemed to be nearing its end. The teenager nodded and for once went where she was told, easily climbing the tree near her window to get inside when she got to her host parents house.

Jack breathed deeply and returned to his house as well, tiptoeing through the kitchen. The room flooded with light and a displeased June Darby stood by the light switch with her arms crossed. Her son winced, meeting her gaze guiltily. The woman's frown deepened, her brown eyes narrowing and a foot tapping as she waited for an explanation.

"I was just outside, mom. There was a lot of shooting stars and I wanted to watch, but I didn't want to wake you or worry you." He said honestly, his matching chocolate eyes displaying truthfulness. His mother sighed, and Jack moved to grab her arm, dragging her to a window. "Look," he said, gesturing outside. June eyed him warily and leaned over the counter to gaze at the sky. Jack bit his lip, willing a star to whiz by. As if knowing his situation several bright balls zipped past, flaring and leaving behind a line of color that disappeared quickly.

June smiled a bit, and looked at her son with a softened expression.

"You know, I have a later shift tomorrow, I can stay up a little late." She said, straightening and opening the back door. "You get a blanket; I'll make us some hot chocolate." The boy did as instructed, celebrating on the inside. The two stayed up for an hour, but saw no more shooting stars. June yawned and picked up her mug, drinking the last of the warm, rick liquid. Jack gathered the quilt and rolled it into a ball, holding the door open for his mother. June said goodnight and went to bed, saying that he should too. He did, suddenly feeling very tiered, falling asleep almost immediately.

Jake was awakened by the blaring sound of a horn honking. He jolted out of bed, hurriedly running to the garage where the noise was originating. The teenager yanked the door open and stumbled into the room, still trying to pull a shirt over his head.

"Arcee!" he hissed, "my mom will hear you!"

The blue crotch rocket motorcycle shook her front tire, as Arcee was shaking her head. "She left a half hour ago, it's nine thirty, Jack. You slept in." she said.

The boy groaned and ran a hand down his face, "sorry, Arcee. I was up half the night watching for shooting stars, by Miko's request." He added.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you kids about. Come on, we'll explain at the base." Jack obligingly got on and slipped a hard, black helmet over his head, strapping the itchy strap beneath his chin. He pulled on a pair of dark bike gloved and adjusted his jeans so they were resting properly above his hips. They exited the garage and began driving, Arcee speeding up when they reached the lonely dessert road. Jack inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of pure and utter freedom. He shifted his weight forward, smiling as the hot wind rushed past him.

"Did you want to talk about something, Arcee?" Jack asked, knowing that they could have easily gone through a ground bridge. The motorcycle revved and just continued to drive, not responding for a few moments. Before Jack could ask again they drove into a ground bridge that had opened in front of them. They entered into the Autobot base and Jake hopped off Arcee, allowing her to transform. "What's up guys?" he asked, already seeing Miko and Rafael. Optimus Prime stepped forward, his deep, powerful voice booming as he greeted the young boy.

"Hello, Jack. I assume you saw the 'meteor shower' last with Miko and Rafael?"

Jack nodded. "At about the same time we picked up at approximately the same time, and we believe the two events to be connected."

"We were also tracking Starscream's energy signal from time to time, but it has gone off quiet suddenly. Which means one of two things, he's either off-lined, or he's rejoined the Decepticons."

Jack frowned, not understanding, but it was Rafael who asked the next question.

"But how does all of that tie together?" he inquired, brow furrowing. Bumblebee made a series of mechanical whirling noises, and his friend nodded thoughtfully.

"Yo, Raf, what's Beebot saying?" Miko demanded curiously, hazel eyes flitting between them.

"He says they don't know yet, but Optimus has a feeling it all does, somehow." The leader nodded.

"We are going to investigate the last place Starscream's spark signal was seen."

"Oh, I wanna go to!" Miko cried, jumping to attention. Bulkhead gave her a stern look.

"No way. I don't want you anywhere near that seeker, or any other Decepticons." The green mech pointedly looked at her as walked backwards into the ground bridge, making sure she stayed put. Miko scowled and stuck her tongue out, arms crossing over her chest as she huffed.

"Wait, something's happening." Ratchet murmured, leaning in to peer at the urgently beeping computer.

. . .

Megatron ground his dental together and his optics were narrowed dangerously. Starscream was not where he'd left him, and that meant he could be up to anything. To add to the mech's anger was another spark signal had been detected on and off for the past cycle. He impenitently awaited his second's arrival in the bridge, his dark aura emanating from him in shimmering purple waves. The drones nervously went about their work, stealing anxious glances at their lord. When Megatron was about to call Starscream again the seeker entered, wings twitching arrogantly.

"Master," he purred, fluidly sinking to one knee in mock submission. Having no patience for this charade Megatron gripped one wing and yanked Starscream up.

"What became of Arachnid?" he demanded. The jet's face contorted in distaste and hatred.  
"I was under the impression she was here, my lord." He replied smoothly.

The grip tightened threateningly and Starscream squawked indignantly, deceptively delicate talons pressing into the wrist near his wing.

"Do not play coy with me, Starscream." Megatron warned, "I know you met with her and tried to form an alliance to take me down with those insecticons." The seeker gulped, optics darting around the room.

"Um, yes well, I don't know her location at the moment." He paused and cycled his intakes. "Why?"

Megatron grunted and let go, Starscream landing lightly on his heeled peds. "We've had engine problems and you were sedated at the time the sabotage took place."

The seeker scoffed and waved his hand, "I'm flattered to be your fist suspect." He said sarcastically. "And why would that wretch do that anyway? She'd have no reason to sabotage us."

Megatron was silent, considering what to do next.

"Where is your human?"

. . .

Lizzie sat awkwardly, waiting for someone to come and get her. Steve had left some time ago and she was beginning to think he'd forgotten about her. The girl sighed and sat down heavily, resting her chin in her palm. In the quiet she heard a soft sobbing. Worried, she stood and jogged to the far end of the table, listening intently. The source of the noise was Knock Out, who was curled into a ball on the floor in another section of the med-bay. The red mech's helm was tucked between his knees and his whole frame was shaking.

The human gulped and anxiously paced along the length of the counter looking for a way to get down. She found none and was forced to call out to the hurting mech.

"Please don't be sad." She said, nothing else coming to mind.

Startled, Knock Out jolted out of his feeble position and glared at her accusingly, though his tear stained faceplates ruined the effect. Lizzie winced as if she'd been struck, then bowed her head respectfully. "F-forgive me for startling you."

"How long have you been here?" Knock Out snapped, standing shakily.

"I don't know how to tell time." She replied, not that it mattered—no human clock existed on the ship. "Why are you sad?"

He growled and stalked toward the child, fist slamming into the table hard enough to leave a bent. Lizzie fell back, arching as the sudden movement agitated her rib.

"I am not 'sad'," Knock Out spat with distain, "Does this look like sadness?" he demanded, arm sweeping out and knocking over some glass bottles.

Lizzie shook her head quickly, fearful of his wrath. Despite this she felt obligated to prod once more; she'd befriended Starscream that way, maybe Knock Out would like her to.

"You were terribly sad… heartbroken." Lizzie stated, watching his reaction cautiously. Knock Out visibly slumped, optics off-lining and he slid to the floor.

"So it's that obvious then?"

Lizzie crawled to the corner and examined the distance between the countertop and his hung helm. Deciding she'd make it Lizzie lowered herself over the edge and dropped onto his head. Sliding down his 'nose' she hugged him and nuzzled the metal with her cheek.

"Did something happen?"

"I—I lost someone."

Lizzie whined sympathetically and pressed a firm kiss on the medic's face. "I'm sorry." She said simply.

"H-he was my bond mate, and she just took him from me!" Knock Out gave a choked sob.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts, I know…" she whispered consolingly, fresh tears shining over her amber eyes. Knock Out vented and brushed her away, feeling drained. Lizzie sat limply in his palm, screaming as she was jostled. Knock Out also gave a started gasp as the ship dropped from the air, nose diving straight towards the unforgiving earth. The girl shrieked, scream drawing out long and warbling as it carried. She flung herself at one of the mech's light grey fingers, hugging the digit with her life. Knock Out braced himself against a wall, the talons of his other hand curling into the wall. When the ordeal was over an eerie silence settled over the otherwise empty hall and he grumbled under his breath, making his way to the bridge.

When they arrived the medic stopped suddenly and looked around in stunned awe at the sparking wires that fell from the ceiling. Lizzie shivered as Megatron's rich voice filled the room.

"Dreadwing, damage report." Starscream rolled his optics and crossed his arms over his chassis, wrists crossed.

"We have suffered critical damage to all major systems, lord Megatron. It will be sometime before we can get the ship airborne."

"Soundwave,"

The addressed mech pulled up a video of a hulking green mech leaping into a large, cylindrical machine.

"So it was an autobot that crippled my vessel." Megatron mussed darkly. "They will move quickly to exploit any perceived weakness."

"Surely they are not foolish enough to direct assault, my liege." Knock Out protested.

"Optimus has grown decidedly more ruthless since our last encounter." The warlord said, optics tapering. He turned dramatically, and with an innate grace and dignity strode purposefully out of the bridge. Lizzie watched him go with wide eyes that followed him out of the room. She then looked to Starscream, smiling slightly and waving. He barely made eye contact, but came over and took her from Knock Out. The sports car shook his head and followed Megatron, leaving the two in the room with the scurrying vehicons. They shared a glance and Lizzie shrugged, smiling sweetly at the seeker to show she'd go wherever he went. Starscream grinned deviously and stepped forward once before a heavy servo landed on his shoulder.

The seeker glanced at Dreadwing and his gaze hardened, going from mischievous to irritated.

"Lord Megatron, as your physician I strongly advise against this!" Knock Out said. "Dark enregons regenerative properties _are_ impressive, but the side effects… there's no telling how it might impact the ship!"

Megatron ignored him, "dark energon courses through my veins, using the war ship will enable me to manipulate the craft as if we are one. Together we shall crush Optimus Prime!"

Megatron pulled a lever and a crate of dark energon was inserted into the ships core, a ripple of dark lavender replacing the glowing blue strips. The menacing purple racing down the halls and into the CPU of all the electronic devises, turning the display screens a deep red. Megatron and Knock Out returned to the bridge, the silver mech smirking as the predictable Autobots arrived.

"Optimus, you never disappoint."

The yellow camaro's wheels kicked up dirt as he turned. The Autobots split apart, the femm and ex-wrecked drawing their fire. Bumblebee transformers, spark extractor in hand as he sprinted toward the ship. One of the guns blasted a purple ray at the scout, immobilizing him. Arcee grabbed the relic, but was hit with the paralyzing beam herself.

"I didn't realize the ship was equipped with a stasis beam," Knock Out mused, watching as one by one the Autobots fell.

Megatron spotted the spark extractor and gave the order to move in. Defying his will the craft drew back and rose. Megatron's optic twitched in rage, "What? Where are you going? I said closer!" he bellowed, wheeling on the pilot.

"Lord Megatron, the ship seems to be navigating itself." The drone explained, typing to correct the problem.

"Override," A warning bell sounded.

"The systems are bypassing manual control—!" The drone groaned as an electric current passed through his frame, temporarily shutting him down.

Dreadwing, Knock Out and Megatron all glanced around with narrow, suspicious optics.

"It appears the ship now possesses a mind of its own." The medic said.

"Impossible! Trace the problem to it source, and fix it!" Megatron snapped.

"Do not tamper with my systems. This will be your only warning." An unknown voice boomed.

"Warning?"

"My mission assumes propriety. Any cybertronian who interferes will be neutralized."

"My own vessel dares to address me in threatening tones?" Megatron demanded, brandishing his massive arm cannon.

Soundwave turned and looked toward a beeping console. Knock Out frowned and pointed to a highlighted set of number.

"It also seems to be doing a better job of decoding the project Iacon database then we were. It's already deciphered a new set of coordinates."

A map came onto Soundwave's display screen.

"And judging by our current course that is precisely where the ship is headed." Dreadwing said.

"As I desire," Megatron said in an attempt to smooth over the unexpected mutiny and recreate the illusion of control. "You see, this warship is nothing more than an extension of my very will."

"You're will is nothing! The Iacon artifact will belong to me!"

"I am lord Megatron, I command you to cease operations!"

You are no longer in command." The ship made the intensity of a large purple light above go higher, a strange mechanical drone humming in the air.

Megatron winced and his arms rose protectively above his bent frame. Knock Out ran and placed a servo on his back, optics examining him for damage.

"Regain control of this vessel, by any means necessary."

Soundwave followed orders immediately and two tentacle like tubes shot from his chest and attached to a console keyboard. As it had with the drone a shock traveled back through the limbs and electrified the host.

"All hands, cut power to the mainframe and cut data relays, now!" Megatron ordered, fist clenching.

At this threat the ship began to naturalize anyone who was scurrying to follow Megatron's order. The warlord growled and ran to the main engine room to forcefully shut down the dark energon flow himself. But as he wrapped his powerful servo around the lever a laser neutralized him as well.

In another room where Starscream and Lizzie had considerately been locked in, Starscream was typing away at an outdated computer. When the screen changed color he abruptly leaned back, optics wide. He eyed the screen curiously, then frowned.

"Something's wrong." He said, optics narrowing. Lizzie cocked her head curiously. Starscream knelt at the lock and began to fiddle with it, attempting to pick the lock; after a long and tedious fifteen astominuets he sucseeded. He and Lizzie walked down the halls, stopping at the sight of neutralized vehicons. "What on Cybertron?" Starscream tapped the face of one with the tip of his finger.

"Did he freeze up, like when there are too many windows running?" she asked. The seeker shook his helm, circling the unmoving mech.

"No, he has been naturalized somehow."

"Not somehow, me." A gravelly voice boomed. The scientist jumped and violently looked for the source.

"Where are you?" he whispered, guarded on high. "Human, Megatron has done something to the ship. Go and—" he was cut off by his own scream as a laser hit him from behind. Lizzie ran up to him and anxiously pushed at his ped. "Ge—t Kn—Out." He gasped out, words woven heavily with static. Lizzie's head boded up and down.

"Uh, just, don't worry; I'll go get Knock Out!" Lizzie stuttered her agreement, shooting down the corridor and shouting for the medic. She skidded to a halt in the bridge, eyes wide upon seeing Knock Out in the same condition. "Wake up! Knock Out, wake up!" she whimpered and nervously wrung her hands. Lizzie went back to Starscream, who was staggering to his peds. The seeker grunted and grumbled some obscenity about Megatron.

"I don't know what the fraggers done now, but it seems I am the only cybertronian immune to the temporary deactivation effects." He stood to his full height and rolled his shoulders back. "As always fate calls upon me to save the ol' rust buckets aft."

The duo briefly looked into every door they passed, and finally the seeker used his scientific instincts, which led them to the main engines. Megatron was standing tall and intimidating, frozen in time, for whatever reason this made Starscream smile. His hand was wrapped around a lever, and Starscream sighed in the 'you're an idiot way,' and was about to pull him back when an idea began to brew in his processor.

There must have been multiple ways to use this predicament to his advantage. Megatron was vulnerable and helpless, unable to defend himself from any sort of attack. Starscream's faceplates pulled into a sultry and evil expression, his pointed digit rising to the mech's chest. He peeled back the plating and in the thick protoform he carved a childish star with an engraving on the inside of the outline. '_Love Starscream_, _Megafool._'

The consequences of such an act were absent from his mind.

Lizzie's keen ears picked up the sound of someone walking, but the footsteps were far too soft to be robot in origin. She listened harder, nudging Starscream to get his attention. He scowled and was about to threaten her when three kids walked in, stopping instantly when they saw Starscream. Lizzie's sucked in a sharp breath when she saw Rafael. They ran out before they saw her, but Starscream cursed and ran after them, his speed greatly lessened by the beam the ship had shot him with. The scientist snarled, causing them to scatter like cockroaches in the light. The three went in separate directions and Starscream dashed after them.

Lizzie stayed with Megatron, who was unresponsive for several agonizing moments. She swallowed thickly and left him behind to find Rafael. She instead found Jake in the bridge, downloading information that looked rather important.

"Hey! That's not yours!" she yelled, hands jumping to her mouth. Jake spun around, promptly forgetting the Iacon Codes. Lizzie scrambled to hide, but in the end it didn't matter because a white and red mech came in, punched Knock Out and took off with the boy.

Megatron came to stiff and groggy, the face of his cocky second—ex-second, swimming into view. He was up in a moment, swiftly—as swiftly as able—making his way to the bridge with the help of his ex-second, whom he shooed away just before they entered. Knock Out was on his knees groaning.

"Lord Megatron—"

"You let them escape, and with vital information!"

While Knock Out cowered Lizzie desperately glanced at Starscream, yearning to ask him if he'd captured—or killed—any of the humans he had set after. Deep down she knew he hadn't, she was living proof that the mech had a spark, but she couldn't help the urge.

"Did you… catch any of them?"

He spared her a quick look and a shake of the helm. She didn't know whether to be relieved or lonely.

_Authors Note: __**Important, please read!**__ This chapter was modified and re-uploaded. That's all._

_I know there are some minute inconsistencies with the real show and this chapter. Sorry about that. From here on out I'll be trying to incorporate real episodes with my fic. I'm trying my best to get the time line right, but I won't be obsessing and nitpicking. So if there is anything really big that bugs you, I apologize, and if you tell me, maybe I can fix it. No promises, though. I'm also looking for a credited beta (mine can no longer edit with me) so just PM me if you're interested. I'd be happy to read over something you've written, but unless it's for Transformers (my field of expertise) the only help I could offer would be for grammar and such. I know not much happened in this chapter, but I know where I want to go, I just don't know how to get there. Any suggestions are welcome. This is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading._


	9. Pet

Chapter nine

"I'm telling you! There was a girl on the Nemeses. I heard her before you came and got me, Ratchet." Jake repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Why would there be a kid on the psycho ship?" Miko asked from the couch, legs swinging energetically.

"The likelihood of the Decepticon's holding a human child captive aboard their ship—running around free—is less than that of Bulkhead and Miko listening to a classical symphony." Ratchet said gruffly, not looking up from his work.

"I see no reason why young Jake would purposely mislead us with false information," Optimus interjected. "If he claims there was a human child with the Decepticons we must take it seriously." The prime knelt to Jack's eyelevel, intense blue orbs focusing on the boy. "Tell me Jack, what did this girl look like?"

The teenager looked away and coughed, "well, I didn't exactly _see_ her…" Ratchet scoffed. "But she sounded young, like a kid, and she was mad at me for taking a copy of the codes." He said hurriedly before anyone could interrupt him.

Optimus Prime's expression turned deeply troubled and he stood.

"Maybe they're trying to use human lackeys like we are." Bulkhead suggested.

"Hey!" Miko cried, offended. "I ain't no lackey, I'm a groupie." She made a rock sign with her fingers, grinning. The ex-wrecker looked at her quizzically and was about to say something but Optimus cut him off.

"Your idea holds merit Bulkhead, it is possible Megatron has decided to try and use the earth's population to his advantage, which is why we must further investigate the whereabouts of this stolen youth. Ratchet," the addressed medic looked up this time and sighed, arms dropping from the keyboard.

"Shall I search the internet for missing female children?" The red and blue mech nodded. Ratchet groaned, but brought up a new page on the main monitor and searched for reports of missing girls under the age of 13. The screen filled with profiles, news reports and pictures. "There's nothing recent in the United States, Nevada, were you able to detect and accent in her voice?" Ratchet asked logically.

"Yeah, did she say, 'eh,' Jack." Miko laughed. Rafael looked down at his hands and heaved a silent sigh. Bumblebee asked what was wrong, and the boy sighed again. "There was this one—no, it couldn't be."

"What is it, Rafael?" Prime asked gently.

The boy's eyes saddened. "Well, a few weeks ago a family lived next door, and they had a daughter, but they moved away so it couldn't be her."

The Asian girl sitting next to him wolf whistled and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Sounds like you liked her." She sang joyfully, playfully batting her eye lashes. Rafael brushed her off and intently studied a patch of ground as his cheeks heated.

"We were just friends, and not even close friends. She made sure of that." The last part was the tiniest bit bitter.

"What do you mean?" the oldest boy inquired, moving to sit by him.

"She just didn't like people that much, she avoided anyone at all costs. Especially her parents."

"Sounds like the norm to me, what's 'er name, lover boy?" Miko sniggered. Rafael whispered something inaudible and shrunk back, guilt eating away at him.

"What?"

"…I said she made me promise to not talk about her." The Autobot's and two teenagers shared a look.

"If the Decepticon's have kidnapped her and she is alive on their ship we must act quickly to retrieve her before she comes to harm." Optimus explained softly, strong voice making Raf withdraw further.

"I don't think it could have been her." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's dead."

A deafening silence fell over the room and everyone had an expression of shock.

"How do you know this?" The Prime asked, frowning behind his mask. Rafael was clearly upset and emotional, tears shining behind his glasses. The boy hiccupped and swallowed thickly.

"Her family moved away and a few days ago I found a letter she left me." He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket, unfolding a mangled piece of paper.

_Deer Rafael, I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going or if I'll be wanted, but I know that I'm not wanted here. My parents wont miss me, and I wonder if U will. Was anyone ever my friend? Anyone I loved left me, and now I'm going to leave U. Forever. Please don't worry about me. Anywhere I go will be better than this. If theres a god that I hear so much about I hope he knows this was murder, not suicide. Heaven sounds nice and I want to go. If I knew what love felt like maybe I could say I love you. By._

The short note was childishly written and its grammar poor, but it was heart wrenching none the less. No one could speak for a minute, all too shocked. Why had their youngest member not said anything? They were all troubled by the news.

"What gave you reason to think it was her to begin with?" Optimus asked, if for no other reason than to say something.

Rafael opened his mouth and closed it when no sound came out. He shrugged helplessly.

"I just thought that… maybe… I don't know. I just kinda hoped it _was_ her, so I'd know she was okay. Even if she's aboard the ship it would mean she was alive." He hung his head and stared blankly at his hands. "What did she sound like, Jack?" Jack pursed his lips and thought hard for a way to describe her voice.

"Weak, like she hardly ever yelled. And sad, upset and scared, her voice cracked." Rafael's face drained of color and he felt like he was going to be sick. It had to be her. It had to be.

No one said anything for a while, the only noises coming from Ratchet's vigorous typing and occasionally muttered curse.

"What are you up to, Docbot?" Miko asked, flipping her bangs back and leaning onto Rafael to offer some comfort.

"The Decepticon's cloaking device is up again, but they may still be in the process of repairing key systems. With all the confusion I might be able to hack in." The medic threw a glance at Optimus. "We could track them, but they'd see us as well. While they're in chaos I could download a lot of other sensitive information besides the video recording."

The leader looked conflicted. They could gain a great advantage by downloading the Decepticon's information… he glanced at Rafael without turning his head. The human's expression was pleading and spark-breaking.

"Focus on keeping our location hidden and downloading video from the bridge."

Ratchet nodded and began to work full speed, very glad he'd been working on this than participating in the earlier conversation. A loading bar popped up and he groaned in frustration. This was going forever.

. . .

The med-bay was hopping. Knock Out couldn't find a spare moment if he'd had time too. Soundwave's systems were scrambled with the ships dark energon from when he'd been zapped. To make matters worse neutralization adversely affected the insecticons and made them aggressive. So in addition to tending to the third in command, drones were coming in with newly attained injuries inflicted by the insecticons. "My leg!" Someone wailed. Knock Out snapped.

"Shut up! You'll fragging live, now get out of my med-bay unless you're in critical condition, and if you don't you're going to be!" With that threat he whipped around and started the brutal, entirely non-cosmetic surgery. The doors opened quietly and someone completely unexpected came in, holding Breakdown's assistant tray, a smirk on their face. Starscream twirled a scalpel with his fingers and cleared his intake.

"Need a hand?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent. The Aston Martin smiled gratefully and set him to work. Starscream, although not trained in the medical profession, did rather well. His background in the scientific field helped him fix the various loose wires plaguing the insecticon victims. Lizzie was doing what she did best; staying quiet and out of the way. Knock Out could learn to like this kid.

Both mech's were exhausted when all of the patients were treated and kicked out. Starscream seemed extra worn-out, his body pressed into the wall and knees struggling to keep him upright. "You so owe me." He rasped, grinning in a way that was almost playful. Knock Out chuckled and marveled at the fact he'd befriended Starscream enough to invoke sympathy help. The seeker had changed slightly since his self-enforced exile. The unheard of and last thing anyone thought possible had happened. The commander had taken a human companion, a child no less. Someone who had nothing to offer intelligence wise, or anything else that would help him usurp Megatron.

"We'll make an excellent team when I'm Lord and master." Starscream said dreamily, sniggering sinisterly. Then again, it was possible he was the same as ever and just using this to blackmail Knock Out.

He smiled faintly and leaned his weight on an island table, optics landing on something disgusting. A sudden girlish cry pierced the air. Starscream followed Knock Out's gaze and squealed, jumping up onto the counter, Knock Out eagerly doing the same. Lizzie looked up from the floor, her eyes flicking between them curiously. With disproportionately large eyes she stared at the offending arachnid. A bewildered spider scurried around on the floor, trying to hide from the high cries.

The girl tiptoed over to the tarantula and stooped to stroke its furry head. With perfect timing a roar echoed through the hall and the doors to the med-bay were ripped off. An angry insecticon plundered the room, growling savagely. It stopped and ogled the human girl petting a spider. She gasped and dropped it onto her lap, hands gripping the fabric over her fluttering heart. The hunched beast growled low in his throat and fell heavily to his knees, visor on Lizzie and the spider. She gulped and slowly—as to not startle the primitive creature—picked up the furry arachnid and held it to her chest, gently rubbing its head with two fingers.

Its glossa slipped from its mouth and the insecticon panted, licking the human's face. His primitive processor recognized her as an insect sympathetic and the organic programming in him accepted her as kin. Hardshell's clawed servo shot out and snatched the girl. He jumped up and crawled through an overhead access shaft. Lizzie whimpered and made herself small, hands closing protectively around the spider. She distantly heard Starscream shouting orders at them to return, but they were moving so fast his voice quickly died into nothing.

Hardshell snarled and used his free hand to punch an access panel in, crawling through the hole into a grimy, foul smelling room. Lizzie made a face and pulled her shirt over her nose. The insecticon gave a coarse grunt and dropped her to the floor. Lizzie yelped and folded her legs beneath her, setting the taranchula in her lap. She remained mute, amber orbs fixed on Hardshell. He vented and flopped onto his belly, watching her with puppy dog optics. Lizzie stayed still and blinked, not saying a word. Hardshell growled and flopped closer, the heat radiating from his frame warming her skin. His expression was expectant, and she frowned in confusion before cautiously raising her hand and rubbing his helm. The mech's chassis rumbled and her face lit up with childish joy.

"You're purring," she whispered, smiling tenderly and giving more loving pets. Hardshell snorted and scooted closer, frowning.

"Not purring, growling in pleasure."

She grinned and bent over his helm, laying her torso over him. Hardshell growled in approval and relaxed, keeping most of his weight off her lap.

. . .

Starscream smacked his forehelm and dragged the servo down his face. He groaned and reluctantly prepared to go search for the boorish mech and hopefully still living human. He powered up his weapon and ordered Knock Out to help him up.

"Oh, it'd be my great pleasure to kneel before you." Knock Out said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Starscream rolled his optics and clapped his hands.

"Chop chop, we have a pest to find."

Knock Out grumbled huffily but got onto his servos and knees, idly wondering if he was referring to Lizzie or Hardshell. The on and off again commander daintily climbed onto his back, digging his heels in purposely as he jumped the rest of the way.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, then added, "you're a flier! This was completely unnecessary!"

Starscream chuckled and pulled himself up, thrusters activating.

"Huh, I do suppose your right, silly me." Starscream disappeared, his cackles lingering.

"Vindictive glitch." The grounder muttered.

"I heard that, and I expect you to get you aft up here and help me find the little brat." Starscream shouted. Knock Out continued to mutter an array of inventive curses under his breath, dragging a stool over to stand on. Using muscular arms the medic heaved himself up and bent over to walk.

"_I_ managed to get in here without stepping on someone." He grumbled. "I don't see why we can't just let him eat her. She's not nearly worth all this effort." Starscream's optics hardened and he ignored the question. Lizzie was a unique combination of bravery and timid affection. She had that special spark. She was… like he used to be. He shook the thoughts away and continued on. They were beginning to get close when Megatron commed them. The seeker ground his dentals together and repeatedly clenched his fist. He sneered and turned around, smacking Knock Out when the medic asked if they should tell Megatron.

With an indignant cry about his paint job he followed Starscream to see what their lord wanted.

Megatron was fuming. Knock Out had left his post in the med-bay and the insecticons were in a frenzy. The tyrant had already put three more in the med-bay, which is why Knock Out needed to get of his aft down there and find a treatment for this violent aggression. Starscream was also missing; a bad thing in itself. His empty tank was why he'd stayed, but with his health regained he was likely to return to his scheming ways. Megatron's optics narrowed into slits as he thought about the seeker. He was acting strangely, and that was putting it lightly. Starscream was oddly protective of the human femm and she seemed to have an effect on him as well. His adverse, hostile personality was calmed by her timorous one.

A rush of anger swelled inside him. Megatron was about to go and find them himself when the two came in, shrinking back in fear. He bared his sharp denta and surged forward,

"Knock Out, return to the med-bay and remain there until a cure for the insecticons is discovered!" he ground out. The car nodded vigorously and swiftly abandoned Starscream to Megatron's wrath.

The war lord turned his fiery optics to Starscream, gaze traveling suspiciously over his frame. The smaller mech refused to meet his eyes and looked down at his peds. Megatron growled in frustration and slapped him across the cheek. Hard. Starscream reeled and his petite body fell to the floor and he immediately trying to get back up. He pushed himself up with shaking arms, but was unable to do more. Starscream shivered and his plating crawled, vision blurring.

"Well? Get up?" A deep rasp cut through his haze and he peered up at Megatron. He shakily got to his feet, clinging to the wall for support as his body quaked uncontrollably. He gave one last shudder and collapsed, limbs sprawling limply around him.

When Starscream woke he was bewildered and scared, the whole world spinning around him. Megatron was hovering above him, face pressed in close to his. The large cybertronian was looking at him with a strange combination of concern and puzzlement. Starscream yelped and swiped at his face, catching his cheek with sharp talons. Megatron pulled away, more in shock than pain. He ground his dentals and refrained from falling into their familiar routine. Knock Out had said Starscream's psyche had been fractured and that physical or mental abuse would only worsen that damage. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, glaring harshly at the seeker. Starscream sneered and scuttled backwards, hips swaying delectably under Megatron's appreciative optic.

The seeker scrambled to his feet and jumped away, arms coiling around his middle. Megatron watched him awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Starscream shot him a deadly look and left without dismissal. Megatron sighed and sat heavily in one of his many thrones. He palmed his face and groaned when a loud call traveled through the ship. He got up and his arm cannon glowed purple as he headed to the insecticons courters.

. . .

Lizzie was tense with apprehension. More insecticons had come in since she'd been there, and they weren't nearly as friendly as Hardshell. The first few just looked at them oddly. One of them sniffed at her curiously, whining and stumbling back when Hardshell lashed out at him. More of the creepy crawlies filled the spacious room. And they all found Lizzie _fascinating_. Most of it was simpletons noticing something new and wanting to see it, the rest of it was… less innocent. The first one to challenge Hardshell was weak and went down fast, but when Hardshell defeated him the others jumped to the fallen ones aid. They roared at each other and circled the trembling girl predatorily. Hardshell stood in front of Lizzie possessively, pawing the ground as he gave a room shaking bellow. The girl shrieked and curled into a ball, hands clamped over her ringing ears. She rocked back and forth, peeking out of a gap between elbows.

The spider was in front of her and stiff with terror . She reached out and laid her arm on the ground, palm up. The dreadfully lost pet eagerly crawled into her hand, cowering with her. The other insecticons continued to bicker amongst themselves in small groups, but no one dared go against their best fighter. Hardshell was the strongest of them, and the most stubborn. His body was decorated with battle scars from off-lining some of the best 'bots known to wrecking. He'd tear them apart piece by piece if they tried to interfere with his new plaything.

Hardshell's victory was short lived. Starscream stormed inside, optics blazing and expression livid. His encounter with Megatron had left him angry, feeling like he could take on anything. He gave a shriek of furry and launched himself at Hardshell. He attacked with claws and null-rays, but Hardshell hardly had to try to block his attacks. Lizzie got out of the way and was watching fearfully with teary eyes. Starscream was going all out and her new friend was beginning to get real as well. The two mech's were a tangled mess, the fight becoming more animalistic. Starscream clawed unrelentingly at the insecticon, who was biting him in return. They continued to digress until a loud boom vibrated the air.

Stillness fell over the room as Megatron fired into the writhing mass of insecticon's. He turned to Hardshell and Starscream, ordering both to report to Knock Out. The silver mech spotted Lizzie sitting helplessly at the edge of the circle that had formed around the fighting pair. He fought the amused bewilderment that wanted to show.

"Give me the human." He ordered, mostly to see if either would obey. Neither did. His perpetual frown deepened and Megatron raised his cannon to Starscream. "The human, now."

The seeker glared at him but picked Lizzie up and handed her over to Megatron.

. . .

Ratchet was bouncing from camera feed to camera feed to find something useful while recorded video downloaded to the computer. He found one of two mech's fighting, and it took a moment to realize that one of them was Starscream. So he _had_ returned. He and a large insecticon were clashing like feral beasts. Starscream was practically foaming at the mouth and giving all he had. The bigger mech had probably seen better days himself. He was showing his teeth and clawing at air, missing him as the seeker skillfully dodged. The medic watched, intrigued about their out of character behavior, until Megatron came in and broke it up. He said something that made the flier stiffen, a defiant gleam in his optics. He did whatever had been asked and bent over to pick up something small. Ratchet gasped and called the team over.

Optimus held Rafael up to see and the boy's eyes widened. Megatron walked by a security camera, displaying a grainy close up of the girl in his cupped hands. Rafael only saw bits and pieces at a time, a strand of brown hair, an arm with bone poking at the skin, and a golden eye sparkling with tears.

"She's with Megatron," was all he could whisper.

_Author's Note: As it says this story is discontinued. So, this is what I'd planned after this: _

_Aracnid kidnaps Lizzie to torture Starscream, Decepticon's go after her and capture her while the Autobots end up with the girl. They insist on keeping her, thinking the Decepticon's have contributed to her unhealthy state despite her protests. She breaks down and screams at them that it was humans who hurt her and Starscream is the only one who hasn't. She tells them how Starscream is her friend and the Decepticon's are her family, and that she'd rather die their servant that live equally among humans. Megatron, who had Knock Out implant a tracker in her, follows the signal to the Autobot base, hears this and leaves with Lizzie, the base in fixable ruins. Optimus sees hope that the Decepticon's can learn to befriend the humans and does not attempt to stop Megatron. _

_Lizzie grows up with the Decepticon's, watching with jealousy as Megatron and Starscream's bond strengthens and they become bond mates. Starscream is sparked (pregnant) and the 'Cons and 'Bots form a truce. Lizzie is still uncomfortable around Jake, Raf and Miko, and she rarely speaks. She is afraid of adults like Jack's mother and agent Fowler. Raf confesses he had a crush on her and she politely turns him down, saying she loves Starscream. She sees Megatron and Starscream love each other and their sparkling aned remembers how her parents never loved her. She falls into teenage depression and begins to self harm. At this point she's close friends with Dreadwing __and Knock Out. No one notices because she always wears long __clothes __and Starscream is preoccupied with the sparkling, Flareup. (took half a night to think of that name and someone already came up with it -.-)_

_His trine returns for a shot period, but Coolbreeze's __whereabouts are unknown. _

_Lizzie runs away and meets a seeker femm in the forest, predictable Coolbreeze, who has been watching her and Star __intermittently. She sympathizes and tells her she's going to die and offers to meld consciousnesses so Lizzie may live in control in her body while Coolbreeze lies dormant in her subconscious._

_Lizzie returns and explains what happened. Starscream's old feelings arise and Lizzie gets very sick by being so close to her love but unable to be with him. Megatron agrees to let her bond with Star and himself, forming an unconventional trine. Starscream's instability leaves because he has his two sparkmates. _

_Uh... bascially that would be the end. _


End file.
